Paper Walls
by Rosalyn2294
Summary: When Emma Swan and her three friends move into a new building, almost everyday a violin plays. Emma has yet to see their neighbor -who is playing the violin, but when eavesdropping on a conversation, does Emma find herself curious about her neighbor the violin player, Regina Mills. Slow burn SwanQueen AU
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_**

 ** _I know, I shouldn't have started yet another story. But I couldn't help myself._**

 ** _This one unlike my other of Investigating Your Heart, will not be updated everyday._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

...

Emma growled, there it was the again, the sound of a violin softly playing. It was about the fourth time that week she's heard her neighbor play the violin. And it wasn't a cheerful tune but as though whoever was playing, stood heartbroken and sad. But Emma couldn't take it. She had to work in the morning and the sad tune from her neighbor wasn't going to cut it for her today.

"Ugh, they're at it again," Elsa growled, covering her ears and walking out of her shared bedroom with Emma –who too had walked out.

Ruby chuckled. "I don't know why it bothers you both. It's a beautiful melody."

"It bothers us because we have work tomorrow, unlike you Ruby –who has off from the diner," Elsa said.

Elsa Aren, Ruby Lucas and Belle were Emma's roommates. They had all chipped in and gotten the most expensive but nice, loft style upscale apartment. It had been Ruby's idea. They were all admiring the upscale shiny building one-day –when Ruby declared why don't they all put their money together and rent an apartment in the building. They were all single, so no one had to worry about any strangers sneaking in the middle of the night. And it helped that they each shared rooms.

But what the four had not expected was the buildings infamous violinist. At first each thought how beautiful it sounded. But then after the third day were they all sort of tired of it.

"And no one dares to tell that person anything," Belle said, she had come from the kitchen.

"Why not?" Elsa asked.

Belle was their little information person. She knew anything and everything, all you had to do was just ask her and she'd tell you. She of the four did not work at Granny's diner but in a universities library.

"I heard from our neighbor in apartment 28H that our violinist happens to be a child to the person –whom built this building. Hence why no one tells them anything," Belle said.

"So we have to live with it!" Elsa practically shrieked.

Emma shot up from her place on the couch, heading towards the door.

"Well, I'm going to tell her something. Screw them being whoever they are," Emma said.

"Em, no, you're going to get us into trouble," Belle said.

"Yeah, I'm with Belle on this one. We just moved here, maybe we should just ride it out for a time being," Ruby said.

Emma rolled her eyes. Biting her tongue from telling Ruby why exactly she was on Belle's side. Before Emma could open the door and give their neighbor a piece of her mind – the music stopped. A door could be heard opening and shutting.

"Oh my goodness, they have company," Ruby squealed.

Emma watched as Ruby pressed her wolf ears to the wall, ready to eavesdrop. One problem about living in a building that is so expensive, apparently the walls were literally all thin. At times Emma thought they paid for paper walls.

"Ruby, its not nice to listen in on someone else's conversation or apartment," Bells scolded.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Belle, its not as though we all can't hear. We hear everything that happens in this building."

Emma nodded. In her room, which she shared with Elsa, their neighbors on the left of them, were always going at it every night. Elsa and Emma wondered if they were trying to repopulate the earth the way they were always banging against the wall.

"Shh, it's a guy," Ruby said.

"Ruby, the guy could be the owner. We don't know who lives over there," Belle said.

Emma couldn't lie, she was a bit intrigued to find out.

"Shh…" Ruby hissed.

All four were silent as they listened in the other conversation, next door.

"Have you been around?" asked the guy.

"Nope," came the new voice, a woman Emma registered.

"Regina, you know you must go outside, it is not good for you to stay cooped up for too long."

The four friends each looked at each other. Their neighbors name was Regina.

"I know daddy. And when I am ready, I will go out. I just moved here, allow me to breathe a little bit okay?" Regina said.

"Who talks to their father like that?" Elsa asked.

Emma shrugged. She didn't know why but she was suddenly curious about their new neighbor. She had moved in around the same time they had.

The other two had not spoken, allowing Ruby to peel herself off the wall and pout.

"Awe, I wanted to hear more. No fair," Ruby said.

"At least we know who are neighbor is," Belle said.

"Uh, yeah. Did you hear her, she's got a hell of a sexy voice. Damn, we have to get at least a glimpse of her," Ruby said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why don't you drool for her anymore Ruby."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're not the least bit curious about our loner of a neighbor and her violin. Ooo guys, we should invite her over, it sounds obvious that she needs friends."

Emma was curious about her but she wouldn't admit that to her friends –who would probably endlessly tease her about it. But she wondered, who was Regina in apartment 18M.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Curious?_**

 ** _Do you want more?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_**

 ** _Thank you all for the great response!_**

 ** _This chapter is shorter because it was too long, so I chopped it in half._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

If anyone asked Emma to describe how she felt, she would tell them sore. Really, really sore. She never thought being a waitress at Granny's was a hard job. No, when she signed up for the job after having moving to her fourth city in the span of three months, she thought it would be simple. Take orders, deliver the food, and smile. But all day on your feet, carrying trays of food, it was truly a workout of its own.

But Emma liked it. It gave her enough money to put her part of the rent and have some spending money. And it also introduced her to her three friends. In truth, Emma's never been in one stable place for long and she knows that's in part to always having been shifted from foster home to foster home. But she doesn't know why but she decided to stay in Boston. As though it called her and told her she didn't have to move any more.

"Remind me, that when we graduate, we're going to… I don't know, go to a spa and never move," Elsa said, throwing herself on her bed. Her silver hair flopped down on the side of her faced.

"I would kill for a massage right about now," Emma moaned as she rolled her shoulders back, they were killing her.

"I know what we can do," Elsa said, sitting straight up.

Emma cocked her head. Elsa was never as excited as she stood at the moment, only when there was snow on the ground then did Elsa get excited. It was as though winter were her season, however strange that was.

"What?" Emma asked, she really wanted to sleep.

"We can go to the hot tub."

That caused Emma's eyes to open. For all the money they were paying, the spa and the buildings lovely amenities –were worth it.

"I thought you were going to say the sauna," Emma said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You know Emma, I do not do anything with heat. The hot tub is an exception because it will soothe my tense muscles but no, no sauna."

Emma wondered if she were really a polar bear. Shaking her head from polar bear thoughts, Emma slipped on her bathing suit and followed Elsa out of their apartment to the eighteenth floor –where the hot tub, pool and saunas were located. A couple of building goers were in the pool, swimming their laps back and forth –while Emma and Elsa made their way to the back –where the hot tub stood.

It had been Emma first who heard the splash of water coming from the hot tubs room.

"I hope someone's not using it," Elsa said, "like Leroy, I don't think I can ever un-see that hairy chest of his."

Emma shuddered that had been the second day during their move. The four of them had come up for a dip, only to find Leroy –one of the building's residence in the tub. What they literally thought was a sweater, happened to be a chest and back full of hair. It was a disturbing sight for the four.

When they walked through the doors, feeling the heat that welcomed them, Emma noted the spill of water that pooled on the gray floor. She looked around but spotted no one.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Elsa said, dipping herself in the tub. Emma distractedly followed. She wondered how did the person get out without being seen. That's when she spotted a blur of raven hair, heading out through the second door that stood at the far end of the room.

"Earth to Emma Swan, what are you looking at?"

Emma shook her head, "Uh, nothing."

Elsa shook her head but ignored her blonde friend, allowing the jets of the hot tub to hit her back, it was a soothing effect. Emma had closed her eyes –when she heard Elsa gasp.

"Hey Em, I think they're here. I think that's Regina, our neighbor. Look at her, she's very pretty."

Emma pulled open her eyes, only to have yet again caught another blur of raven hair leaving the floor entirely.

"No fair, I missed her," Emma muttered, bummed to have missed their neighbor.

"Ruby really is going to drool if she ever meets her in person," Elsa said.

That didn't make Emma feel any better. She had to see her before Ruby did. She had to stalk Regina.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _We will meet Regina soon, don't worry Emma is not going to become all stalker type._**

 ** _Tell me what you all think?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:_**

 ** _So while I am snowed in, I thought why not give you awesome people another chapter._**

 ** _This ones a bit longer._**

 ** _Thanks to all those -who have reviewed, followed and favorited._**

 ** _Today we meet Regina but briefly and get a story on the four friends past._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

…

"Where were you two?" Ruby asked.

Elsa and Emma had entered the apartment, feeling more relaxed than when they had gotten home.

"The hot tub. Guess what Rubes," Elsa said.

Ruby arched a questioning eyebrow, wondering what her friend was going to tell her.

"I spotted Regina."

Emma couldn't help but to roll her eyes. They were acting childish she thought.

"Really? How does she look?" Ruby asked in excitement.

Elsa nodded, "Just as hot as her voice. You'd like her."

Ruby grinned. "That's it, I'm going to invite her over."

Emma groaned. What could she possibly say to keep her from inviting their neighbor. It would make her look a little odd.

"Go Ruby!" Elsa cheered.

By the time Emma had registered what actually stood happening, Ruby had already thrust open the door and stalked over next door. Elsa grinned, putting herself besides the wall of their apartment and Regina's –waiting to hear Ruby ask her over.

"She's knocking."

Emma rolled her eyes, no duh, I can hear her she bitterly thought. But one minute later, did Ruby return –familiar pout painted on her face.

"She's not there," she murmured as a five year old, told there are no cookies.

All the while Emma did a little cheer, very much happy that Regina was not in her apartment. That meant she still had a chance to meet her before the others.

"I'm going to leave her a note. Let her know we're new here too and if she would like Friday –to come over and have some pizza and watch a movie with us, yeah."

Emma wondered if Ruby didn't understand the significance of giving up. Ruby returned few seconds, all smiles.

"It's done. I wonder what she will say, I hope she says yes."

And I hope she says no, Emma thought.

…

To much of Emma's happiness, Regina had not responded to Ruby and that had her very happy. All until she realized just how late to the diner she actually was. The others had all ready left her. They knew how deep of a sleeper she could be, so they wasted no time in waking her. But now Emma stood almost fifteen minutes late to work.

Slamming the door to her apartment shut. She had been seconds from bolting down the stairs –when a voice being cleared earned her attention.

"Uh, are you the one who left me this note?"

Emma turned in slow motion, facing her neighbor, Regina.

"Uh, me? no. It was my roommate Ruby –she thought since we're neighbors that you may want to join us. But you don't have to. I can tell her you're not interested," Emma stuttered.

"This Friday?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. She took in the brunette, she was everything Emma thought her to be –when she had heard her that day. Primly dressed in a slick pencil skirt and red silk blouse, she noted that she was her age or a year or two older. But gorgeous. And the raven hair, the hair she's only seen in blurs the passing day.

Regina cocked her head, Emma took her to actually be in consideration of the invitation. She wanted her to come but secretly did not, not when Ruby was determined to get her sticky fingers all over her.

"If I am not doing anything, then I will consider it," Regina responded.

Emma took in the polite manner in which she had spoken. She was a refined person.

"Oh ok, I will tell that to my friend."

Regina nodded, heading off in the direction of the building's elevator. Emma hissed as she saw the time on her cellphone and a text from Ruby that said, Granny was going to give her a stern talking to. This wasn't the first time she was late to her job.

"Shit, shit, shit," Emma muttered, getting in the elevator.

"Problem?" Regina asked.

She had forgotten who she had gotten in the elevator with.

"Yeah, I'm late to work."

"Ouch, don't want to be your boss," Regina joked.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, me either. Uh, I'll see you around."

"I'm Regina, Regina Mills in case you were wondering."

Emma could have slapped herself, she had not introduced herself. Not everyone knew that she and the other three stood listening through the walls.

"Sorry, I don't have my head on today. I'm Emma Swan."

Regina shrugged. "That's ok. It was nice to meet you Emma."

Emma nodded. "You too. Bye."

She sprinted in direction of the diner, hoping Granny wasn't too hard on her but grinning. She had finally managed to meet Regina.

…

Elsa was the first who spotted Emma entering in a rush, shaking her head, she pointed her in the direction of Granny's office. Eugenia better know as Granny waited for Emma, arms crossed against her chest.

"Emma," she said.

Emma removed all traces of a smile from her face, lowering her head.

"Granny, I am sorry. I know that doesn't cut it, you're a no nonsense person and I was lucky that you even gave me this job to help pay for expenses and my home," Emma said, working her charm on Granny.

Granny in turn shook her head. "You are a piece of work Emma Swan, do you know that."

She could say that yes, she did know that but she wasn't going to. Emma was just going to take her punishment.

"What is it Granny, extra work? Coming in earlier or staying until closing?" Emma asked.

"None of that child, just don't be late. You've reminded me of my kindness."

Emma smirked, she had not thought that would actually work. She had been spewing nonsense really, trying to get out of whatever she would have faced for having been late.

"Go on girl, go work."

Emma thanked her and headed out the door, Ruby shook her head.

"I don't know how you do it. I'm her granddaughter. She's not that easy on me whenever I'm late," Ruby said, glaring in direction of her grandmother's office.

Emma simply shrugged. "You're just not as appealing as me, I guess."

Ruby cocked her head, it wasn't like Emma to be in a good mood when she had been late to work. Usually that throws off her entire day and they had to deal with crappy, potty mouth Emma.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked. "Meet the woman of your life."

Something like that, Emma thought.

"Nothing. It's just a good day is all," Emma responded. "Oh and our neighbor said she will see if she can make it, no promises."

Emma walked past Ruby –only to have been yanked back behind the counter.

"Wait, you met our neighbor before me. That's not fair. I sent her the note, not you."

"Yes Ruby, because it's my fault that she by chance found me leaving the house –when you weren't there. Maybe had you woken me, you would have spoken to her yourself but you didn't. So that's that."

Ruby's eyes widened, "What's really gotten into you?"

"Nothing, sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," Emma said.

"Snap, you ripped my head off…oh! I get it. This is Graham all over again, isn't it. But only this time, you want to tell me to lay off her and let you have the chance, right?"

Emma rolled her eyes, she didn't have time to listen to Ruby –when table seventeen stood glaring in her direction. They'd been asking for coffee.

"Rubes, I have tables. Let me go."

Ruby shook her head. "No, not until you tell me what this is about?" she hissed.

"Fine, it's not about Graham or maybe it is. You didn't even ask me if I liked him before you swooped in and pulled whatever Ruby does. So maybe I want a chance. Is that so hard to believe?"

Graham. He was a sort spot between both Ruby and Emma. Where Ruby is the more outgoing type, Emma is much more reserved, she believes it to be in part of her childhood. Shifting from one place to another, she didn't bring up courage to make friends or speak to people –she knew weren't going to be around when she moved to another place. And when Graham had entered, Emma had just made herself a permanent home and took her spot in a university that had given her a full academic scholarship. But when she had finally talked herself up to admitting that she did like him, and could see them furthering any sort of relationship had Ruby swooped in and pulled in her charm.

Emma had found them both in her suit dorm room, against the fridge going at it. Since then had their other two friends been on egg shells, not daring to bring up anything that has to do with him or the week they had not spoken to one another.

And now with someone new in the picture, Emma vowed to do all so that it wouldn't be another repeat of their early college days.

"Then all you had to do was say something," Ruby said.

"Who can say something, when you don't even bother looking or saying hey, maybe I should slow down. One minute you're pinning over Belle, the next you're running off to someone else. You maybe should slow down Ruby," Emma hissed.

"That coming from you…"

"Hey, cut it out!" Elsa hissed coming between the pair. "Whatever you two are arguing over can wait until we get off work. Cool it."

Emma stalked past Ruby –over to table seventeen –who couldn't be more pleased to have some type of service.

"What was that about?" Elsa asked.

Ruby shook her head. "I think I did something wrong."

"Like?" Elsa asked.

"Like I need to slow down," Ruby begrudgingly said, thinking that Emma had been right.

Elsa didn't know what that meant but she knew she had to send a text to Belle. If Emma and Ruby were arguing it was their earlier years of college again, and their apartment will be another battlefield.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Oh geez, it is a bit sticky for Ruby and Emma.**_

 _ **As i've said before, updates of PW will not be regularly. I've found a schedule for this story and my other that works for me. So thanks for patiently waiting for updates.**_

 _ **And in the next chapter: Will Regina go to her Friday invite?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_

 _ **This chapter is longer, there will be no update until Monday.**_

 _ **Today in PW: Bickering Friends, Gawking Neighbors and A Mystery.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

…

Emma got home, closing the door to her room. She wasn't in the mood to talk since the diner incident and she knew her friends, they were going to try and hold an intervention for her and Ruby, try to get them to hug it out. She wasn't in the mood for that.

In few minutes Emma registered the sounds of a violin, softly playing. She would have complained and wanted to bang on the wall but today, she didn't mind the soft melody that was playing, the sadness that filled the air. Emma couldn't help but wonder, who could be so heartbroken to play with such sadness.

"Emma."

She sighed, reminding herself that when she stormed into her bedroom, she should lock the door behind her.

"Belle, I don't want to talk. Tell Ruby to forget what happened and just leave me alone," Emma muttered.

Belle sighed. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just go."

Belle left. Emma could hear her muttering to Ruby and Elsa sighing. She wasn't going to fight with her. It was no use.

Emma remained in silence, thinking. "Why do you play so sad?"

…

"Emma?" Ruby called the next morning. "I'm sorry."

That was the last thing she wanted to deal with in the morning.

"Yeah, just forget it okay," Emma muttered.

Ruby nodded, knowing when Emma was in the pushing people away stage.

"Uh, what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Ruby asked.

Emma shrugged. "Whatever."

She left the apartment, off from work –Emma liked to go to the gym. Shutting the door behind her, Emma heard the door shut beside her. Peeking, she caught sight of Regina.

"Hello, Emma," Regina said.

Emma's heart hammered in her chest. "Uh, hi," she said.

Try as she might, Emma couldn't help but glance at Regina –when she wasn't looking at her. For the first time, since her meeting with the brunette yesterday, today, she noticed that one she carried a violin case and two, Regina had a scar going from her shoulder to her wrist. Emma –wondered what happened to her.

"Going out again?" Emma asked.

Regina cocked her head. "Again?" she asked.

"Yeah, yesterday, you went out," Emma said, feeling a bit like a stalker.

Regina nodded. "Yeah, I didn't go out…more like took a walk, you could say."

"You're a real enigma, you know that," Emma blurted out.

She really wished the elevator would hurry up and land on the first floor. For the first time since she's met her, Regina smiled. And it was a breath-taking smile, Emma thought.

"Am I?" she asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, you are."

The elevator finally landed on the first floor. Letting Emma, breathe out an air of relief. She didn't have to continuously put her foot in her mouth. Regina stepped out, before turning to face the blonde.

"Uh, I am looking forward to tonight," she said, leaving Emma stunned.

A jittery feeling crept all over Emma. She had just gotten conformation that Regina would be coming to their apartment tonight. She was joining them for a movie.

…

Emma raced up to her apartment dripping with sweat, she had let her workout distract her mind but the second her foot touched the elevator, did she recall that Regina is joining them tonight.

"Ru-by!" Emma shouted.

Ruby jumped, startled by Emma's shouts. She stared at her friend, wondering what kind of turnaround was happening.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Is everything planned? You brought all the junk food, popcorn, chocolate, all Friday night movie essentials?" Emma asked.

Ruby nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Good. Good. This is going to be a prefect night. I just love movie night, don't you!"

Emma embraced Ruby tightly before going to shower. Elsa –who had been watching alongside Belle both shrugged.

"Don't ask, we don't know," Elsa said.

Belle nodded, "Yes, we're as clueless as you."

Ruby couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt as though she knew why the reason Emma was so happy. By nightfall, had Ruby still been wondering all the while Emma hummed away and continuously checked the time.

"Emma, sweetheart, you know that we all love you here. But, uh, we're just wondering, are you alright?" Elsa asked.

She had watched her roomie toss all contents of her closet out and put them on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great actually," Emma said as her ears registered the door opening next door. She heard Regina enter her apartment, set down what she suppose was her violin case and rummage around. Until she heard her door opening again and shutting. Emma held her breath.

A knock rapt on their door.

"I'll get it!" Emma shouted, springing up from her seat and pushing Elsa out of the way.

"She must be hungry, its just the pizza Em," Elsa said.

Emma ignored them, thrusting open the door to find Regina standing in the doorway.

"I hope, I am not late," Regina said, spotting a gawking Elsa behind a beaming Emma. Regina had to admit, Emma's smile was cute and dorky.

"N-no, we're just waiting for the pizza," Emma said, "come in."

Regina entered; she studied her surroundings and those inside the apartment.

Emma took hint to the shyness that surrounded Regina. She noticed that when she met her and it were only the two of them in the hall, Regina was a bit looser. Here, she stood ridged and uncomfortable. As though she were waiting for something to happen. Emma knew those flee and flight feelings all too well.

She wondered what happened to Regina before her move in next door.

Gently did Emma put her hand on her shoulder, nodding toward the living room.

"Everyone this is our neighbor Regina, Regina this is Elsa, in the kitchen with a red streak in her hair that's Ruby and beside her is Belle –ask her anything and she will have the answer for you."

Regina nodded at everyone. "Nice to meet you. And I guess its you I have to thank for the invite," she said, facing Ruby.

Ruby waved her off, having managed to close her mouth. Elsa had been right, she was gorgeous but it stood more than obvious when she entered that her attention was all on Emma and Ruby would for once respect that.

"What movie will we be watching?" Regina asked, having seated next to Emma in the living room.

The three friends couldn't put their hands on it but they could tell, those two in an instant were going to be very close.

"Uh, well Ruby went ahead and chose Willy Wonka," Belle said.

"Hey, it's a classic, don't get that tone with me Belle. It was much better than The Notebook," Ruby said.

"It's a classic as well and very romantic," Belle said, "should we have just stuck with Elsa's option, about penguins?"

"Hey now, leave the penguins alone," Elsa said.

"Why, we would have been stuck watching penguins in the cold! Oh my goodness that is so boring. I mean we get it Elsa, we do, you love the cold. But we don't have to watch it," Ruby said.

"Yeah but had Emma voted we wouldn't be in this mess," Elsa said, looking over at Emma –who stood watching the three go at it, and wondering what must Regina think of their bickering.

"Hey," Emma said, holding up her hands in a defensive pose, "Don't start with me. I went to work out and left you three in charge of the movie. Had I known the topics would have been so odd, I would have chosen something else."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yeah like a black and white movie or an old one period. We don't want to see Roman holiday again."

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's a classic! As opposed to what you choose."

Regina smiled, she found them all entraining, taking amusement to the fact that while she grew up her mother –wouldn't have allowed her around a group like this. They wouldn't have fit in with her 'inner circle.' Luckily for her, her mother didn't control her anymore.

"Uh, well I've never seen any of those movies," Regina said, raising her voice a little.

All four heads snapped in attention at her, mouths gaped opened. Ruby being the first to spring herself forward and sit on the other side of her.

"Where have you been living all this time?" Ruby asked.

Regina shrugged.

"Oh no, no. Stick with us, you'll learn a lot!"

Emma shook her head; giving Ruby an I told you so expression. Ruby smirked moving herself away from them –when the doorbell rang. "I'll just get the pizza then," she muttered.

"I'm sorry about them, they are a bit too much sometimes," Emma said.

Regina shook her head, "Oh no, I don't mind. They're all amusing. It's exciting really."

Emma silently studied Regina. "You don't have much friends do you?"

"Is this your way of trying to crack my enigma self?" she asked.

Emma shrugged. "Probably."

"Well, then you have your work cut out for you Emma."

Emma accepted the challenge. She was going to figure out the mystery of Regina.

"Then wish me good luck, I'm going to figure you out, neighbor."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Anyone else curious about Regina?_**

 ** _Hey guys, don't be shy to let me know what you would like to see. Or what you all think. I don't bite._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN:_**

 ** _Sorry it took me long to update._**

 ** _Will Emma discover something interesting about Regina or not?_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma had to admit, she watched Regina more so than she had the movie. She watched the way her whiskey brown eyes lit up, watching a particular scene. Listened to the way she laughed. It was official Emma Swan was mesmerized by Regina.

"I enjoyed tonight, thank you," Regina said, as Emma walked her to the door. Behind her she could hear Ruby and Elsa arguing over who got the last scoop of ice cream.

"Your welcome. You, uh, you know we're right next door if you need anything. Like sugar or something. But we don't cook so the most we can do for you is give you a cup of cereal," Emma rambled.

Regina laughed, shaking her head. "I'll remember that the next time I need cereal. Goodnight."

Emma gave a short wave, "Goodnight." She shut the door and listened as Regina entered next door.

"Emma Swan, you've got it bad."

Elsa flung a pillow in Ruby's direction, causing the leggy brunette to duck and toss the discarded pillow back at Elsa.

"What? I didn't say anything bad. She has it bad for her and you only just met her," Ruby said.

Belle shook her head. "Ruby that's enough," she said.

Emma in honesty did not stand in listening to them. She had been wondering about Regina and how was she going to solve the mystery that is her incredibly attractive neighbor.

"She's a bit reserved, don't you think. Like she didn't talk the entire night and even if she did, she only spoke to Emma as though she didn't even trust any of us," Ruby rambled.

That Emma had noticed. Regina took a bit to unravel and laugh and lean back on the sofa –while the others were all over the place.

"Maybe something happened to her. She has a pretty big scar on her arm. They say that those whom have been abused or suffered some tragic incident tend to keep more to themselves. They keep their distance and are anxious whenever being around people or some place new," Belle said.

Emma shook her head. "Thank you Dr. Belle for your wonderful insight. And have you three really forgotten that oh, we can hear every single conversation in this building. She can be hearing us all right now."

Ruby's eyes widened as did Belle's, while Elsa shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't say anything. I like her. She's quiet. We need a quiet person around us. Or maybe she's quiet but underneath she has a quick tongue that answers back and gives the most sarcastic responses. You know what they say about quiet people," Elsa said.

Emma tossed up her hands, "Oh my goodness, enough. She's nice, that's all that needs to be said about her. End of story."

All three shut up, nodding their heads. They've really never seen Emma this protective over anyone really. They knew it was time to lay off their gossip, just until they were alone, then it was all talk.

…

By the next day was Emma on her feet, walking back and forth from the kitchen to her tables –serving food. Her head had been elsewhere, when Ruby told her to once again take table seventeen –she hoped it wasn't the usual costumer –who sat there and grilled her for his coffee. She didn't like him and he always had a habit of calling her sister and being really loud.

"Please don't be the loud mouth," Emma muttered, pulling out her pad to take whomever sat at that tables orders.

"You work in a quaint diner."

Emma looked up from her pad, eyes widened. "Regina."

Regina grinned, "Hello dear, just thought I'd see where you worked. Maybe order something that doesn't sound as though it's going to kill me early in life."

Ah so she is sassy, Emma thought –thinking back to what the other's had been saying last night.

"You could always have grilled cheese, it's my favorite," Emma said.

Regina shut her menu, "Then I'll have one of those, thank you."

Emma nodded, rushing back to place in her order. She had yet to take her break and thought why not now.

"Granny, I'm going on my break now," she said.

Granny looked at her, over her spectacles. "It wouldn't have to do anything with that young lady –who just entered, would it?"

"Maybe."

Emma grabbed both her and Regina's grilled cheeses, and took a seat. Regina arched an eyebrow, curious. "May I join you?"

"By all means, you've already sat down. Am I to take it this is your chance in wanting to find out something's about me?"

Emma laughed. "I didn't even think about that. But now that you've mentioned it, why not and be aware I am like a human lie detector, so I'll know if you're lying to me."

Regina daintily took hold of her grilled cheese, pulling apart the pieces.

"By all means, what do you want to know?" she said.

Emma took a moment to think before asking. "Why do you play your violin so sad?"

Regina's eyes had widened in that instant before schooling her features all together. "Do I? I hadn't noticed I've been playing sadly. Next time I will play a more uplifting tune."

Emma noted how she just skirted around that question, without bothering to answer it at all.

"Yes you do, but why do you?" Emma asked again.

Regina took in a deep breath. "I-I…I am not comfortable indulging in such a story at this moment. Forgive me."

Emma nodded, she understood. "I'm sorry. I should notice the signs when someone doesn't want to speak of their painful past. Sorry for asking."

Regina gave Emma a quizzical expression but did not ask. Her attention shifted to two familiar people –who stood watching her from behind the counter.

"Do your friends always have a habit of watching you?" Regina asked.

Emma turned her head in time to see Ruby pick up a menu and pretend to be reading and Elsa pretend to be cleaning down the counter.

"Uh, they're new to seeing me so interested in someone."

Emma had noticed the words were out of her mouth before they even reached Regina's ears.

"Y-you're interested in me?" she asked so low Emma had to lean in to hear her.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I thought that was obvious by the way I've set out to figure you out."

Regina shook her head. "No. I just thought you were very nosy and don't know when to quit."

"Oh no. I've found you interesting since before we discovered you were our neighbor and all I happen to know was your name."

In a flurry of action, Regina threw down some money on the table, rose from her seat, causing Emma to stand up quickly too –wondering what she had done wrong.

"I'm going to tell you now, you shouldn't be interested in me. You shouldn't like me at all. Goodbye Emma."

Regina stormed out of the diner, leaving a clueless Emma behind.

"What did you do to her?" Ruby asked.

"She found out you were a snorer," Elsa said.

Emma shook her head. "I don't know what happened."

It was true. Emma didn't know what happened but she felt she said something she shouldn't have.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _What is up with Regina?_**

 ** _To Noah114 You're comment made my day. Thank you for such kind words._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_

 _ **First off, I want to thank you all for your comments. They are motivating me to write more and more.**_

 _ **To Thoughtsmussingandwishes, Thanks for your comment. And I will try to keep my updates as frequent as possible.**_

 _ **Today's Topics: Therapy session, Apologies, and Learning How To Be A Friend and more added Mystery.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

…

Emma replayed it all in her mind, trying to understand what she had done wrong. All she had told her was her being interested in her, nothing more.

"Ok, from the top Emma, tell me exactly what she said."

Emma sighed, "She said, 'I'm going to tell you now, you shouldn't be interested in me. You shouldn't like me at all. Goodbye Emma',"

"It could mean that she's been in a relationship before and it didn't go so well. And you bluntly telling her you're interested changed the dynamic of an oncoming and almost blossoming friendship."

Emma groaned. "But I thought she liked me too, I mean she made it seem like she liked me. What was all that the night she came over, sitting near me, only speaking to me?"

"It could be she recognizes someone who can sympathize with her."

Emma cocked her head, "What broken?"

"Em, you're not broken but yeah something like that."

It took a moment for her to respond, she had noticed those subtle signs about Regina. But in a way she just took them as her being shy, even though it was more than obvious that the brunette seemed a bit sheltered. And not in a good way, in a way that parent's typically try to rule your life. That could be it, Emma thought –frustrated that she didn't know the reason why Regina had run off.

"You know what Belle, you should really look into being a therapist, you're good at it," Emma said, sitting up in her bed and looking her friend in the eye.

Belle laughed. "Me, no. Between you and Ruby it's enough."

Emma chuckled.

"But honestly Em, go apologize –tell her that you slipped and will take it slow. It's best to be friends first before anything else. She looks like she needs a friend," Belle said, patting Emma on the shoulder and walking out of the room.

With a deep breath, Emma got up from her bed and stood in the living room. She heard doors opening, upstairs and down. And next door she could hear the couple that they've all deemed by nickname the 'Charming's' couple laughing. Emma shivered, knowing that by tonight, she and Elsa were probably going to hear a lot more than that.

In a bold move of action, Emma pressed her ears to the left side of the wall in their apartment, listening in.

"What are you doing, I said talk to her not listen in," Belle said, having spotted Emma against the wall.

"I am trying to see if she's home. Yesterday, I did not hear the violin and I take that in part to my having asked her why she plays sadly. Maybe she's not home," Emma said, in a whisper.

Belle shook her head, "Go over there Emma."

Emma grumbled about the unfairness of people being inside the apartment –when she wanted to be eavesdropping. Gathering her wavering courage, she left her apartment and went next door, shut her eyes and knocked on the door. What felt like five minutes –were only actually seconds, when Regina opened.

"Hi," Emma said.

Regina's eyes widened, obviously not having been expecting Emma.

"Hello," she said.

Emma scratched the back of her neck, shifting from foot to foot.

"Listen Regina, I don't know what is it I've said. But I feel bad for having jumped the gun and told you about you know. And so, I was just wondering, if I haven't screwed anything up, do you…can we still remain friends."

Regina's eyebrows arched upward, "I wasn't aware that we were friends."

That stung, bad. As a fish did Emma opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say but noticing the signs when someone was hiding behind an emotion. And by Regina's sharp-tongued response did Emma know she hid behind her sassy and sarcastic remarks.

"Regina, I don't know what I did. But, I thought we were friends. Excuse me for having gotten that wrong," Emma said, backing away from the door, to re-enter the apartment.

"Emma, wait," Regina called back.

Emma paused, her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm sorry. I-I…one could say I don't know how to be friends with someone. You were right, we were something of friends. Forgive my rudeness. It was impolite."

"Are you always so proper?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed, "Yes, habit."

"Hmm, well I guess I need a polite friend. But don't promise to teach me table manners, I will not listen."

Regina nodded. "Got it. And I'm sorry for having run out. It's just…I had been taken off guard by your words. It was nothing against you that I had run."

Emma wanted to say, it sure as hell wasn't, are you sure. But she recollected herself, knowing that it was going to be a slow process –getting into Regina's walls. She was going to be one tough cookie.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's entirely forgotten," Emma said.

Regina nodded. "Thank you. I…this is all new to me, I've never even lived by myself. Never had friends. Goodness at times it feels as though I am in hiding. I don't know anyone here. My father wants me to leave my apartment more often… am I doing this friends thing right, I simply feel as though I am rambling."

Emma bit her lip, stifling a laugh. "Yeah, you've got the basics. It's not as though we're going to go and braid our hair and have a sleepover."

Regina shivered, "Well that's good. D-do you want to come in. It's rude of me to have you standing in the hallway."

"No, you don't have to invite me in."

"I want to. Come in, you'll be my first guest. And who knows, maybe I can lend you some sugar."

Emma did laugh this time, having recalled their earlier conversations –when all she told her had been she could give her a cup of cereal, nothing more. Entering right behind Regina, did Emma try not to gawk. By the décor of black and white, plush black couch –that looked as though by simply sitting on it, would no one want to move from it. It was more than obvious Regina came from money. And it shouldn't surprise her, Emma knew her father built the entire building.

"You're apartment, it's really nice," Emma said, taking a seat in the living room. One thing she also noticed was there were no pictures.

"Oh, thank you. Do you want anything to drink?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nope. Come on, sit down. Tell me buddy, what do you do?"

Regina sat, "As in?"

"Well, as in –do you go to school? Do you work? You can't always be home."

Regina gave a meek shrug. "Uh, on Mondays, Tuesday's and Thursday's do I attend school. Music major."

Emma nodded. "See, this friend thing is easy. Don't worry, you got me around, I can teach you all you need to know about being friends." And in the meantime, I can break down your enigmatic walls and get to know more about you, Emma thought but did not dare to say out loud.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Ok let's play a guessing game. Whoever can guess what they think happened to Regina that has her so enclosed, will get whatever oneshot they wish for me to write them. Happy guessing.**_

 _ **And sorry guys, there may or may not be a weekend update, it all depends on what happens tomorrow.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN:_**

 ** _Fun Fact: I can literally hear everything that happens in my building. So I do exaggerate in this story._**

 **** ** _And those trying to guess why Regina has a scar, keep guessing, no one's gotten there just yet. (Think out of the box)_**

 ** _Alright, lets delve right in._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma had not noticed the time that stood passing as she told Regina about her major in social work, graduation and why she felt the need to go into something so close to her heart. No, Emma had not noticed the receding sun, nor heard when Ruby had entered next-door and asked for her. It was safe enough to say she stood enamored by Regina, a sassy but walled in gorgeous brunette.

"Alright, I know what your dad does. Hello, we're standing in one of you said over a hundred buildings he's built. What about your mom? What does she do?"

Regina squirmed a bit in her seat. Emma took note to the obvious factor that she stood uncomfortable in mentioning her mother, she wondered why. What could be so bad about one's mother? She doesn't know much about them; you know the whole not having parents herself. But she's heard from Elsa that her parents died, Ruby's abandoned her as an infant with her granny and Belle's mom died as well. Whoa, Emma thought, they are a bit of a sad bunch parental wise.

"Uh, mother. What is there to say about her?" Regina said, as though talking to herself and not to Emma –who waited patiently to hear her. She gave a meek shrug. "There isn't much to say about my mother. Other than the fact that she detest my major in music, raised me to be a lady in society. And believes it is best to have no heart at all than to feel an ounce of emotion."

Emma heard the sharp tone in Regina's voice, which stopped her from asking the question she really wanted to ask her. Why did she have that scar? Emma had reduced the nature in how the scar came to be, one it was probably a car accident, two an assault and she got away with her life, or three she still has no idea and has to wait for when Regina's ready to tell her. Either way, she'd find out.

The pair remained quiet before Emma finally took a look at the time.

"Oh my god, Regina! Is that the time?"

Regina looked over at the small clock above her mantel, nodding. It was rather late, but not so late.

"We haven't even had dinner. Are you hungry? I'm hungry," Emma said, hearing her stomach rumble for the first time.

Regina laughed. "By the way you and your roommates eat, I take it your hungry a lot," she said.

Emma shook her head, Regina's laugh was…she didn't know how to describe it but she's pretty sure, she doesn't laugh as freely as she does with her.

"Yeah, it's like living in a sorority," Emma said.

A knock on the wall kept them from speaking. "Hey Em, what are you doing next door?" Ruby said, through the wall.

Regina's eyebrows arched in surprise, she's heard her neighbors from time to time but she had not thought they could hold an entire conversation through the walls.

"Yes Rubes, I'm next door. Simply paying our neighbor a visit. Hey did you guys buy dinner?" Emma asked, not having noticed Regina's rather disturbed expression.

"Yeah we got food. Come on by before I eat it all. You know me, always hungry as a wolf," Ruby said.

"Ok, we'll be right there."

Emma turned and faced Regina, grinning.

"Do you two always talk through walls?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "Not my fault this building was built with paper walls. Oh gosh, you should totally hear our other neighbors, they go at it about every night."

Regina blushed, "You mean Mr. and Mrs. Nolan?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, we call them the charming's. And above us, what is that? Do seven people live there?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah, seven brothers."

"Oh shit, really! I was just guessing," Emma said, surprised she actually got the number of footfalls she hears accurate. "What else do you know about the building?"

Regina shrugged. "It's approximately 28 floors high, two working elevators, in the basement is where you can find all essentials such as water boilers, and water pressure systems…"

Emma let out a laugh, "Regina, I was kidding. But obviously you do know a lot about this building." She stood at the door, swinging it open as Regina gave her a quizzical expression. "You coming?"

"Oh, I-I had not been aware that I stood invited," she said.

"Uh, yeah. I said we'd be over. And I can't let you starve, what kind of friend would that make me."

Regina followed with no more words said in between the pair, Emma opened her apartment door, her three friends –were all ready settled in the living room, Chinese takeout containers on the coffee table.

"There you are, I had to swat Ruby away from the food before you got here. Hey Regina, nice to see you again," Elsa said, grinning at Emma –who rolled her eyes and took a seat, pulling Regina down beside her.

"You're all never going to guess, but Regina knows everyone in the building," Emma said, trying to get a relaxed setting for the silent woman –who only ate but did not speak.

Ruby's eyes bugged out of her sockets, "No way! So you know our heavily sexual neighbors, oh that red head from the seventeenth floor, she told me I smelled like a wet dog once, but in my defense a wet dog had almost trampled me. Oh and that weird inventor guy, whose name is something like Narwhale or Seal…no, it's dolphin."

"Ruby calm down, give Regina time to swallow her food," Belle scolded.

Regina grinned, "You're referring to Zelena –who always wears the color green. And yes, Emma has informed me of your lovely neighbors. And you mean Dr. Whale. He works in some experimental lab and tends to bring his work home with him. I once saw him carrying a heart in a jar," she said, shivering at the thought.

The four all gaped at Regina, shivering in mention of heart in a jar.

"At least it gives all new meaning to that Jar of Hearts song," Ruby said with a snort. "And look Belle, you're not the only one who knows things. I like you Regina."

Emma glared in Ruby's direction, inching a bit closer to Regina.

"Hey, why don't you come dancing with us? You'd have so much fun," Elsa said, she too wanted to know who this person, her roommate has found herself interested in, and what she's about.

Regina shook her head. "I'm sorry, I-I can't go. Lots of studying to be done."

Emma could all ready read her. She knew that she was lying, her lie detector rang. But she'd let it slide. And she'd also sit out of their typical Saturday night out; it gave her an opportunity to spend more time with her, without her nosey friends about.

* * *

 ** _Preview For The Next Chapter:_**

Settling on the couch in her living room, had she turned on the television, giving it time before she goes on next door and see what her good pal Regina, stood doing. When she heard the scream. Quickly had she sprung off the couch and ran out her door.

"Regina?"

* * *

 _ **AN: Ooo, what do you think happens next.**_

 _ **Come on, keep those guesses coming. I'll tell you eventually :)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN:**_

 _ **Alright, I felt inspired yesterday and wrote. So here's the next chapter for you all.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

…

For the tenth time had Emma shooed her friends out the door, giving them a lame excuse of having to study for an exam on Monday and needing this one to pass her class. In reality her exam was on Friday, and it didn't count for that much of her grade but they didn't need to know that.

Settling on the couch in her living room, had she turned on the television, giving it time before she goes on next door and see what her good pal Regina, stood doing. When she heard the scream. Quickly had she sprung off the couch and ran out her door.

"Regina?" Emma knocked on her door; concerned something had happened to her. She was more than sure the scream had come from Regina and not anyone else. Next door had an elderly Italian man exited, with a little boy peaking behind him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Emma smiled. "Yes, everything is fine. Forgive me for disturbing," she said, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Once the man reentered the apartment, Emma knocked once again, trying not to panic.

"Regina, open the door," she said but no answer came. "Alright fine, don't open the door but don't blame me for breaking in."

Removing a pin from her hair and thanking her moron, never to be seen again ex-boyfriend for showing her how to break into places, did Emma put the pin in the keyhole, found the tumblers and heard the door click open. Entering the apartment, she searched for Regina.

"Regina, it's me, your friendly neighbor," Emma said.

She wandered into the living room but did not find any sight of her. It was as though she'd disappeared, Emma thought, opening a door and coming face to face with a towel clad, Regina Mills, hair drenched.

"Emma!" she shrieked, slamming the door in the blondes face.

Emma opened and shut her mouth. "I-I'm sorry. I heard you scream and got concerned. The door was locked but I opened it. Uh, I'm sorry."

Regina emerged from the bathroom dressed, no more towel wrapped around her body, a crimson blush lighting her cheeks. "If you must know, I had a rather unfortunate encounter with the shower. It seems we have only cold water, no hot. That is why I gave a shriek."

Emma nodded, avoiding eye contact with Regina. She couldn't get the image out of her head, her olive tone skin, underneath only a cotton towel.

"Uh, well g-good. I'll just go then. Sorry," she said, heading for the door.

"You can look at me, it's not as though you got the full picture of me in the nude," Regina said, finding it amusing Emma could not look at her.

Emma only further blushed, not believing she'd actually walked in on Regina in only a towel. Only the strangest of things happen to her, she thought looking at Regina finally. She could read the amusement on the brunette's face.

"You find it funny," she said, giving a faux gasp.

Regina shook her head, stifling a laugh. It wasn't like her to laugh so care free and with tears streaming down her face.

"Forgive me for laughing. But Emma, dear –you should have seen your face. It had mortification spelled over it. It should teach you to wait for someone to open the door before breaking in," Regina said.

Emma enjoyed that Regina for once stood laughing, even though it was in her expense but she could tell it's what she needed. A good laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry but when I hear a friend of mine shouting, do I find it in my nature to see what has happened to them. Even if that means breaking into their homes, which have I said, I'm sorry for that," Emma said.

For a moment, all laughing ceased. Something sparkled in Regina's eyes, an unidentified emotion that Emma could not name.

"You were really concerned for me?" she asked.

Emma nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"N-no one, well except my father and…anyway thank you for being concerned but as you see all is well."

Emma inwardly groaned, she'd been so close to getting an answer to Regina's mystery's –when she just zipped herself up again. Who was she going to say after her father. Does she have a boyfriend? Emma gasped that being the first time she's ever thought of Regina having a boyfriend or someone in general and to be honest, she didn't enjoy the thought. Not that Regina was hers or anything but it still bothered her. And she had been stupid not having even bothered to ask her that question before. She just assumed.

"Uh, your welcome. I'll just go on home, you know next door. Just knock on the wall if you need anything or holler through the wall –I can hear you," Emma said, heading for door.

Regina nodded. "Yes, thank you. Goodnight."

In that instant Emma spun to face her once more, startling the other woman.

"You know what, why don't we go out. I know what you told Ruby and the others was a lie but why don't you and I go somewhere. It doesn't have to be dancing; it can be to just have a drink. You do drink?"

She could see that Regina stood seconds from giving her a refusal.

"I do drink but it is not a good idea," she said, it not being a refusal but not accepting the invitation either.

"Why? Are you one of those who get drunk and hug everyone, or a hyper drunk –who can't stay still, or are you a sexual drunk. Oh yeah, I can see it now. You get all handsy and just go for it."

A blush crept across Regina's cheeks. "Emma, don't be ridiculous, I am none of those things. At least I don't think so. Either way, thank you for the thought but it is not a good idea," she said.

"You know Regina, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're hiding from someone," Emma blurted out.

Regina gave off no sort of expression, only shifting Emma out of her apartment.

"Goodnight Emma," she said, shutting the door.

Emma knew she hit a nerve, "Ok, forget going out tonight, at least let me take you out for coffee," she said, to the closed door.

"Fine, tomorrow around eleven, goodnight Emma," Regina called through her door, not even having bothered to open it but that was enough for Emma, who fist pumped and headed into her apartment. She had not screwed up after all, that's a good sign. Right?

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter:_**

They had been enjoying themselves at least that's what Emma thought until Regina froze, her eyes widened as though she'd seen a ghost.

"Regina, what is it?" Emma asked, wondering what in the world did she see.

"You have to take me home now," Regina said, lowering her head and hiding behind Emma.

"Why? What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Now Emma!"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oo, what happens next?_**

 ** _And Awe a coffee date so sweet._**

 ** _Oh right, keep those guesses coming, no one's right yet._**

 ** _And if any one reads Investigating Your Heart, there will be an update soon._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN:_**

 ** _I was not planning on updating today but inspiration struck. Here you guys go._**

 ** _Today's topics, Favorites colors and Wanting Answers._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma wasn't even sure she'd slept but once she checked her time, it had only been ten o'clock, meaning only an hour left until she would meet with Regina. She had giddiness radiating all over her being. Creeping out of her room, where a comatose Elsa lay, her roomies had gotten home around four in the morning and collapsed in their rooms.

Now Emma had to creep out of room, shower and dress without waking one of her three roommates –who would whine about the noise. Watching the time, had it only been two minutes to eleven but she couldn't wait anymore, she had to go and see Regina. Grabbing her jacket, she pranced out the door all smiles, going one door over and knocking.

Within two minutes had Regina opened the door, "You are quite punctual," she said.

"Yeah sorry, I couldn't wait anymore. Everyone's asleep next door, so I figured I just come on by. But if you are not ready, I-I can go back," Emma said, watching as Regina slipped on her earring.

"No, that's alright I am ready."

Emma couldn't help but grin as she led Regina to the elevators. They rode down without a single word, enjoying the comfortable silence, though Emma noticed how much Regina fidgeted.

"When do you return to class?" Emma asked, breaking their silence as they walked the two square blocks to the coffee and pastry shop.

"Tomorrow," Regina replied.

Emma nodded, feeling as though she should have known that.

"And you?" Regina asked.

"Oh, uh, tomorrow as well," she responded.

Regina nodded as Emma held open the door for her; the pair entered and stared oddly around.

"Ok, I'll order, you get us a seat. Either inside or out, whichever's fine with me," Emma said, "Oh, and what am I getting you?"

"Medium coffee," she said.

Emma arched her brow, "No, sugar, cream?"

"Nope, just black."

"Seriously, just black."

Regina arched a curious brow, "Emma, are we going to stand in the center of this place and discuss my coffee preference?"

"No, you're right. We will discuss it when I get to the table."

Regina shook her head, taking a seat outside. It was a relatively nice day outside, global warming and all seemed to be advancing the spring months into what's suppose to be winter but she's not complaining as Emma returned with her black coffee and a cinnamon bun for them to share.

"Now, tell me. Why black coffee?" Emma asked, "Is black like your favorite color or something?"

Regina let out a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand and looking around as though someone more had heard her. It being a nice day, there were many people around.

"Actually, yes it is," she said, with a straight face that caused Emma to widen her eyes.

"You're not kidding! I was just guessing, damn that was a good guess. But I have to know why black," she said, taking a huge chunk of the cinnamon bun and stuffing it in her mouth, she figured Regina's been around her enough to know her sometimes disturbing eating habits.

Regina on the other hand, gave a shrug. "It's just my color."

Emma gave her that, anything Regina wore looked good on her, even black.

"Ok, so I got that black is your color. What else don't I know about you?"

"I don't know, hasn't that been your mission to figure out," Regina sassed.

"Touché," Emma said, "and just so you know, that mission is still on."

…

They had been enjoying themselves at least that's what Emma thought until Regina froze, her eyes widened as though she'd seen a ghost.

"Regina, what is it?" Emma asked, wondering what in the world did she see.

"You have to take me home now," Regina said, lowering her head and hiding behind Emma.

"Why? What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Now Emma!"

The pair had long left the coffee place and had decided to take a walk, enjoying the sun before being stuck in classes all day Monday. Emma had been seconds from asking Regina about the reason behind her being a music major –when she'd just hid behind her.

Regina speed walked her way back to the apartment, with Emma literally running to keep up.

"Regina, I don't get it. What happened? What did you see?" Emma asked, trying to keep up with the fast pace brunette, to be honest she was running out of breath, trying to keep up with her. "It's as though you've ran track before, have you?"

Regina did not responded, getting to their building and rushing into the elevator, almost shutting the doors on Emma –who's blonde hair would have been caught within the door had she not entered fast enough.

She took in Regina's ashen face, the pair were both panting, as their hearts hammered in their chest.

"Hello, Regina –what was that back there?" Emma asked, wanting a damn answer for once.

But unfortunately for her, Regina kept her lips shut and refused to meet her eyes. They silently walked back to their apartments, with no answers still. In front of Regina's door had she finally made eye contact with Emma.

"Thank you for the coffee," she said.

Emma balked. "That's it, really. Just thank you for the coffee. I literally had to run in order to keep up with you. You were running from someone back there, who!"

Regina swallowed, a stern expression written on her face. "It's none of your business Emma. I may have thought I'd seen someone and did not want them to see me. Do not make it such a big deal."

"Like hell it's none of my business. I think it is, if I had to run after you," Emma said, trying her best to keep her voice low, she didn't want her friends to peek their heads out the apartment door.

"No it is not. Listen, I didn't ask for you to be such a nosy neighbor, but it seems I cannot keep you at bay. You don't need to know everything. You're not my white knight. Nor my savior."

Emma bit her tongue, trying not to flinch at Regina's words but she knew when she was being defensive, when she felt the need to push someone away. Emma knew the action all to well, having done it all herself.

"I'm not trying to be any of those things."

Regina arched an eyebrow as if to say oh really, you're not.

"This has to do with your scar, doesn't it," Emma blurted out.

Regina's eye widened, she gripped the door firmly, trying with might not to slam the door in Emma's face. It was the last thing she wanted to do.

"If I tell you yes, will you leave me alone," Regina whispered, not meeting Emma's eyes again but Emma could see the building of tears around the ridges of Regina's chocolate brown eyes. She knew it was time to leave her alone, for now.

"Yes, I will. See you later Regina."

Without word, she walked to her door –entering her apartment.

"Em, were you shouting in the hall?" Elsa asked.

Emma startled, jumped up. She had not expected for Elsa to be right by the door.

"Uh, no," Emma said.

"Uh-huh, you know, ever since that Regina's entered your life. I don't know, you seem different. And yelling in the hall is not like you."

Emma groaned, "I don't need this from you Elsa, I've had a long day."

She plopped herself down on the couch, pretending to watch television but Emma only looked at the screen, while keeping her ears perched in the other direction. It was time she got some answers, even if it involved a bit of eavesdropping.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter._**

Emma had only just gone to the bathroom, not believing she managed to miss half of the conversation Regina stood having next door. But she had to give her friend credit, she was whispering. But that didn't stop Emma from pressing her ear, firmly against the wall and hearing the words that stopped her heart cold.

"I have to move."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _That was intense. What the hell is Regina hiding?_**

 ** _Oh, I wonder what happens next and Elsa is not really feeling Regina, that's not good._**

 ** _Question, lovely people. Should I continue to post previews into the next chapter or not?_**

 ** _Let me know what you all think, I love reading your comments._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN:_**

 ** _Ok lovely people, I will not be updating tomorrow, so I will leave you with your breath held until Monday._**

 ** _Delving right in. Today's topic, Eavesdropping Emma._**

 ** _PS: Please excuse any spelling errors, this was quickly written._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

"Emma, what are you doing?" asked Elsa, she'd caught Emma with her ear pressed against the wall.

"I-I am not doing anything," Emma muttered pulling her ear off the wall. She's not heard anything coming from next door. Not even a whisper.

"Uh-huh, it didn't look like nothing. Listen we need to talk," Elsa said, sitting in front of Emma.

In actuality, Emma didn't know whether to be a little nervous or push Elsa away before she spoke.

"What do we need to talk about?" Emma asked.

Elsa remained quiet for a few moments. "Em, this Regina. I don't know, ever since you've met her, you've been absorbed in finding out about her. Being with her every day. Don't you think, I don't know that maybe you should space yourself away from her."

Emma didn't know where this was coming from. She thought out of all her friends that Elsa was the one –who always stood on her side. Now she was telling her to get away from Regina that didn't make any sense.

"Tell me how you really feel Elsa," she said. "Now, why are you telling me this?"

Elsa breathed in a deep breath, slowly releasing it.

"Emma, I know we don't like to say this. But you're a fragile person and Regina…well we don't know much about her. What if she's not good for you? It's obvious that you two are all ready having trouble. I heard your conversation."

Emma didn't open her mouth, listening to all Elsa had to say about her.

"Yeah, we don't know her. But I'm getting to know her, and what happened in the hallway was nothing. I gotta use the bathroom, excuse me."

Elsa sighed, she knew that was her cue to shut up. She'd breech the subject when both Ruby and Belle got home. She didn't have anything against their mysterious neighbor but she didn't want to see Emma hurt.

…

Emma had only just gone to the bathroom, not believing she managed to miss half of the conversation Regina stood having next door. But she had to give her friend credit, she was whispering. But that didn't stop Emma from pressing her ear, firmly against the wall and hearing the words that stopped her heart cold.

"I have to move."

Emma breathed in sharply, why did she have to move? What the hell is she hiding? Who had she seen? Next door had been silent as Emma heard no sound, waiting with her breath held to hear the rest from Regina.

"Fine, I will wait for you," Regina hissed.

Emma took that to mean she was hanging up the phone and waiting for a visitor. That meant she was waiting for a visitor as well.

"Hey Elsa?" she called.

When no answer came, she took it to mean that Elsa had gone from the apartment. Either to the spa or the gym or she had gone outside. But it meant she didn't have to deal with someone bothering –while she tried to eavesdrop.

…

It took all of thirty minutes for Regina's person to get next door, and for Emma to press her ear against the wall. Even though if they spoke loud enough, she could hear them just as well.

"I am sure I seen them, I am not seeing things," Regina said.

Emma breathed in, so she had seen someone –she thought. Who?

"Regina, are you sure?"

Ah, her father. Emma noticed the voice, having heard him before.

"Yes! I am," shouted Regina. "It was one of them, looking at me. Watching me and my f-friend."

A clapping of hands could be heard.

"Oh Regina, you made a friend. That is great."

Emma smirked, she could just picture Regina rolling her eyes. She may be shy but she's not afraid of showing her feelings to those she trusted.

"See I told you. Rather than feeling paranoid about someone watching you, you should go get drunk, have one night stands, do what people your age do!"

Emma cringed, it was awkward hearing someone's father telling them to go and have a sexual life. She could picture Regina cringing as well.

"Daddy please, I am not paranoid. What if they've found me?" she asked, allowing Emma to hear the desperation in her voice. "All I want is to be safe, for someone to treat me with love and safety. I don't want to always have to look over my shoulder!"

Emma's brain whirled. Who had found her? She could be safe with me, Emma thought. I'd protect her.

"I know, and I will have someone look into it. I will have them see if they have found you. Don't worry. I told you Regina, my daughter –that I will keep you safe and I will. For now, please don't worry."

Emma sighed.

"How can I n-not worry?" Regina asked.

It broke Emma's heart, she could tell on the other side of the wall, Regina stood crying and all she wanted to do was embrace her. Tell her that she would keep her safe that she didn't have to worry. Pulling her ear off the wall, Emma pulled out her computer and did what she should have done a long time ago. She searched for, Regina Mills.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter._**

Emma breathed deeply in and out.

"I tried to get answers and I couldn't. Please, tell me who are you running from?"

Regina shook her head, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I-I can't tell you. It's dangerous Emma. Don't make me tell you."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hmm, what is that Regina hiding?**_

 _ **What does Henry Sr. know?**_

 _ **What is Emma going to do?**_

 _ **Oh my goodness, am I the only one who has these questions?**_

 _ **Remember, don't be shy to let me know what you all think. I love reading your comments.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:**_

 _ **And I'm back!**_

 ** _Read the end for an important notice._**

* * *

…

Emma growled at the screen. So far she's found nothing. Nothing that said who the hell her mysterious neighbor was or the fact that it seemed she was hiding from something or someone. All she got were pictures of Regina attending charity dinners, Regina in a stunning, neck plunging red gown that made squirm in her seat. But no information on her.

She slammed shut her computer.

"Emma, are you alright?" Belle asked.

She had been engrossed in her research, Emma had not even heard when her roommates entered the apartment.

"Yeah, just doing some research for class," Emma said, lying through her teeth. Unlike her, they didn't have the type of lie detector she had. Peeking at the clock, she noticed it had been two hours since Regina's father had gone from her home, two hours since she's actually heard any noise coming from next door.

Emma mulled over what to tell her friends as she very much wished to rush over and speak with Regina. This being patient thing and find out what's really going on with her, wasn't working out well enough for her. Especially when she heard all that had been said next door. Thinking on her toes, Emma knew just what to say to the others as to her suddenly leaving.

"I'm going to work out. I haven't been to the gym in two days, it's time I get back at it before getting lazy," Emma said, springing up from her chair, entering her room, changing her clothes and heading out to the 'gym.'

"Did that seem a little weird to you?" Belle asked Ruby.

"Yeah, just a bit," Ruby said.

Elsa gasped. "She's not going to the gym," she said.

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked.

Elsa gave them all she heard from the hallway when Emma and Regina were speaking in hushed angry voices, and how she could have sworn she even heard Regina beginning to cry.

"So you think she went next door. I told you guys there was something fishy with that girl," Ruby said.

"No, you didn't. You couldn't even lift your jaw off the floor when you saw her. And were much too eager to sit beside her, when you invited her to movie night. Don't you recall," Belle said.

Elsa widened her eyes. If she didn't know any better she'd think that Belle was a bit jealous by Ruby's zealous nature towards Regina. Ruby on the other hand said nothing, as though she had swallowed her tongue.

"T-this isn't about me. This is about Emma and our neighbor. If she's not good for Emma, then we have to find out. We have to protect our Emma," Ruby said, trying to turn the subject away from her.

"For now we're going to just listen in," Elsa said, pressing her ear against the wall but hearing nothing.

…

Emma had knocked lightly on Regina's door, knowing that one of them would figure out that she was not going down to the gym but was rightly next-door. Regina opened the door, her eyes only red, indicating that she had been crying as Emma had thought.

"Emma," she said.

"Can I come in?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, letting Emma come in. The pair stood in each other's presence, not saying another word.

"Em…"

Emma shook her head, "No. Not here. We need to talk in your room."

Regina cocked her head, not understanding why Emma was insisted they talk in her room. Not to mention being in her bedroom alone with Emma made her feel nervous.

"Trust me," Emma said.

Regina nodded at once, leading Emma into her room –where no one could listen.

Emma breathed deeply in and out. "I tried to get answers and I couldn't. Please, tell me who are you running from?"

Regina shook her head, in seconds were tears cascading down her cheeks again. She thought it had been enough when she'd cried speaking to her father, but now she stood crying yet again.

"I-I can't tell you. It's dangerous Emma. Don't make me tell you."

Emma groaned in frustration. "Regina, I want to understand you. Have you ever thought that I can protect you from whatever is happening to you? Don't you trust me?"

Regina frowned. She wanted very much to tell Emma all that had happened, tell her everything she's been holding inside. But she couldn't put her in the line of danger.

"I do trust you. But I cannot put you in danger."

Emma frowned this time. "What danger?"

"The danger, should you actually be told why it is that I am living here," she said.

A blonde eyebrow arched. "Are you in the witness protection?"

Regina for the first time throughout the day, laughed. "No. I'm not."

"Then what?" Emma asked.

Regina breathed out a breath of air, sitting on the edge of her bed. She knew it was going to be a push and pull, trying to keep Emma from knowing. Keep her from the truth. But maybe if one person other than her father knew, she wouldn't feel the burden or suppose paranoia that she does feel, all alone.

"Fine. I will tell you everything."

Emma cheered in her head. Shouting a finally in her thoughts not out loud, she didn't want to frighten Regina from telling her what she's been hiding.

"This isn't my only scar, I have more and they happened when…"

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter_**

"But Regina, we have to do something, say something!"

Regina shook her head. "No Emma, don't you get it. It's no use, it won't work."

Emma growled, "It will. I am going to help you, you're not alone in this anymore."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I was so close to actually revealing it all. But I said no, let them wait and guess.**_

 _ **To OTrizy you are really guessing good. I didn't even think to combine all you've guessed.**_

 ** _Remember tell me what you think, I love hearing all your responses._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Now Important, well not really important but important notice:_**

 ** _I am taking request for one shots, so if anyone has any one shots they wish for me to write send them to me._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN:**_

 _ **And we're delving right in.**_

 ** _This chapter is massively long, you all waited long enough that I did not want to cut it into two parts._**

 ** _The topics are a bit dark, not so much. Just a bit._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

"This isn't my only scar, I have more and they happened when he entered the picture. Oh mother was so pleased, I was born as a society girl. Debutant balls, charities events, dinners with the well known and well named. Everything and anything that identified us as supposedly ready to be married."

Emma nodded, she remembered the pictures she'd seen of Regina all dressed up and standing with some other women.

"Ridiculous notion, I wanted to go to college, major in music not marry some rich idiot –who's only intention was to have me sit around the house and be some doll on his arm. Not my ideal way of life. But should I tell mother, forget it. She would have probably done the damage all ready done to me herself."

Emma said nothing as she crossed Regina's mother off the list of how she could have gotten all those adorned scars.

"In a way she's partially to blame for what happened to me. It was one night, and Blanchard approached my mother at some ridiculous event we were in attendance, he expressed his interest in me, and mother all too gung-ho on my having some position in life, agreed for me. He owns, various banks and has money floating everywhere. The man's been widowed three times, his first wife, the other two couldn't measure up to and no one knows what happened to them. They just disappeared. His story should you ask him, is he has them all living in Europe, well paid for the rest of their lives. I think they're dead."

Emma shuddered.

"And my mother had signed me up to be wife number four. She should have signed off my death certificate while she was at it. The man was older than my own father, sending flowers and expensive chocolates, trips to Greece, Mexico, and Rome. I threw out all that stuff and denied the trips. Until one night, I couldn't avoid him anymore. He promised mother that I'd be home by midnight; we were going to see an opera. Lie one, he drove past the opera house, muttering how I've displeased him, how rude of me to have denied him and caused him to be a laughing stock among the men from the country club…"

Emma wasn't sure she wanted to hear anything more but by the far off look Regina was giving, meant she wasn't going to stop telling her the story. And she had asked.

"… He drove us to some hotel, had two of his men with him. Robin something and Killian but he goes by the name Hook because some accident thanks to wife number three caused him to loose his hand and he had a hook for a hand, hence the nickname. Blanchard told me that I was going to marry him bright and early, should I try to leave; Killian would find a way to keep me put. He left. I was kidnapped. So what do you think I did?"

Emma frowned, "You tried to leave," she answered.

"Exactly. I tried to leave. We were thirty floors high, so going out a window was not an ideal option. But there was this conjoining door. And while the morons were off somewhere in the room, I made a mad dash, opened the door and managed to unlocked the other door. There I met a bellboy named Daniel, who I rapidly, explained everything to. He tried to help me but Killian caught us running down the stairs. He threatened to kill Daniel, if he didn't let me go. Said I was just a run away bride with cold feet. Poor Daniel, he valued his life more than being some hero and let me go."

I would have risked being a hero to save you, Emma thought.

"Of course, I bruised eyeliner's ego. He yanked me back to the room, told the second man to go away, leave him alone with me. He pinned me against a wall, ran that cold, silver hook of his against my body, everywhere and nipped me softly at first, then more roughly until I drew blood. Twice against both sides of my hip, once against my abdomen, and once against my leg. It was as he said, 'to remember, running will not do me any good.' And lastly the scar against my arm."

Emma balled her hands into fist at her sides.

"Just when I thought, he was going to go further, the door burst open and the bellboy Daniel, he came into the room and slammed Killian over the head with a fire extinguisher. We ran for our lives, managing to have escaped. I thanked him for having saved my life, found my father and hid. I don't know what happened to him, if he quit his job or ran for his life? It's a shame, I would like to thank him again."

Emma unclenched her fist, realizing that she had finished her story. She now understood why Regina was not so easy on the whole trusting part.

"That day, who did you think you saw?" Emma asked her.

Regina sighed. "Killian. I don't put it past Blanchard to still be searching for me. No one knows where I am. Where I attend school. But…if they find me…"

Emma shook her head. "They're not going to find you."

"How do you know that? I basically made him look like a fool. He's upset."

Emma shrugged. "They're not going to find you," she said again. "You can report him."

Regina froze, tensing at the idea. "No. I-I can't do that."

"But Regina, we have to do something, say something!"

Regina shook her head. "No Emma, don't you get it. It's no use, it won't work."

Emma growled, "It will. I am going to help you, you're not alone in this anymore."

"He has connections. Someone who's as well connected as him will only walk out of the fire unscathed. It's not going to work," Regina said, wondering if having told Emma was a mistake.

Emma rapidly shook her head. "His connections may not matter. Regina will you just listen! I have an idea."

Regina huffed out a breath of annoyed air. "Fine, what's your idea," she said, saying the words as though they were disgusting.

Emma smirked. "So you know our sexually active neighbors, well, one's a detective. We can…well I can blackmail him into investigating further into this Blanchard fellow. See if his other wives were sent away or are dead. Then our other neighbor, that weird stalker guy, Glass something, or something Glass, he runs a newspaper. We send what we find about that man to him, he can put it in the news and they catch him."

Regina shook her head. She had a feeling all that Emma said wasn't going to be as easy as she made it sound. In fact she wondered if she agreed, how many problems would they run into.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked instead.

Emma shrugged, "Because no one deserves to get away with what they've done to you. And I already told you. I like you. I like like you."

Regina blushed, pulling her eyes away from Emma's. She thought for a moment before giving her an answer.

"Fine, I agree with this idea of yours."

Emma grinned. "I knew you would."

Now, how to go along in blackmailing the mating rabbits of next–door?

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter_**

"It's stupid Emma, you're helping some girl –who you've only just met. And it's going to put you in trouble," Elsa hissed.

Emma had no patience for her friend's words. "I don't appreciate the fact that you eavesdropped on a conversation that was private."

"What's so private about her? That she's a rich girl, hmm?"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Boy was that a bit hard to write. I bet none of you saw that coming.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **And what's with Elsa, why doesn't she like Regina, hmm? Ideas?**_

 _ **Oh and remember, should anyone have any one shot ideas, send them my way so I can write them up for you.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN:_**

 ** _Here we go, I wonder who's right about Elsa?_**

 ** _Have I told you lovely_** ** _people, how much you make my days._**

 ** _I may or may not update tomorrow, we'll see._**

 ** _Todays topics, Blackmail, hehehe_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma got to thinking, she needed a way to approach her neighbor and ask him to pursue an investigation on some disgusting man –who did not even deserve to still be roaming the planet. She had to make sure all she had told Regina stood foolproof. Because, one little slip up and she knew Regina would not trust her anymore.

She had left Regina's in thought, having gone to the gym and worked out for an hour, to make it seem as though she were not lying. Though next door they had not heard her. Emma had made sure not to say a word as she tiptoed out of her neighbors.

Walking past the laundry room, Emma paused having heard something inside. Creeping towards the laundry room doors, Emma couldn't believe her luck. She isn't religious but in that moment, did Emma thank every single God that is worshipped. Pulling out her phone, she quickly took pictures, before slinking her way towards the elevators and heading on up to her apartment.

"See Regina, and you thought this wasn't going to work," Emma said to herself, looking at all the beautiful pictures on her phone.

…

"Hey Em, can we talk," Belle said, as she stopped Emma coming out the shower. Emma found it unusual that Belle wanted to privately speak with her but she agreed. Shaking the box of pop tarts and making a note on the apartment grocery list, they need more pop tarts.

"What's up," Emma said, plopping down on the couch.

"It's about Elsa."

Emma arched a brow, she's noticed that Elsa has been acting strange.

"What about her?" Emma asked.

Belle sighed, "You know I don't like talking about you guys behind your back. It's not like me. But Elsa approached us and said all these things, how she's worried about you and your sudden…your closeness to Regina."

Emma sighed, "Yeah, I know. She told me about that. Calling me a fragile person and all that. Telling me to distance myself from Regina. I don't know what's wrong with her. You don't think…"

Belle nodded. "I do think. I think she still has feelings for you Em. And her telling you to distance yourself from Regina, it's because she's hurting."

Emma frowned. Nothing had ever officially happened between her and Elsa. It had been a drunken night, a sloppy kiss, she's pretty sure that Elsa had confessed feelings for her, but she didn't feel for her in the same way and she still doesn't.

"But we spoke. We told each other that no matter what, it was better she remain only my friend. And that had come from Elsa's mouth, not mine," Emma said, sighing.

"Well maybe she said that because she knew you didn't and don't have feelings for her. But I'm pretty sure that her feelings for you haven't dwindled, now she's just jealous," Belle said, "Take it from me, I should know what jealousy is."

Emma frowned. She was pretty sure that Belle was talking about Ruby. When Emma had agreed with them the three of them to move into this building. She did not think that their feelings would be the issue. She thought she would only have to worry about Ruby either staying out late or bringing someone in their apartment, and worry about who ate that last pop tart, not feelings she thought were gone.

"I'll talk to her, see what's going on," Emma said, just as her ears perched registering that her neighbors had gotten home. "I need to go, I'll be back."

Emma sprinted out the apartment, taking a deep breath before knocking on her good ole neighbor's door. In minutes had they opened, as Emma gave her bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan your neighbor. And you're going to help me."

In her defense that sentence sounded way better in her head.

"Uh, Hi, I'm David Nolan, this is my wife Mary-Margret. Now why do you think I'm going to help you?" David asked, wondering where did this white tank top, blonde come from.

Emma smirked. "You're going to help me put someone behind bars. I know you're a detective. And before you say no, I have…lets call it insurance as to why you're going to help me."

David looked at Emma, widening the door for her to enter. Emma cheered in her head. She actually had not thought it was going to be this easy.

…

Only it wasn't that easy. David and his bubbly wife of Mary-Margret –who made sure they had cookies and lemonade as they spoke, were trying to understand what Emma stood telling him.

"Do you have proof that this man, this Blanchard killed his two wives?" David asked.

Emma groaned. "No, that's why you're going to help me. I need you to investigate this Blanchard man. Find out his background, if he sent those wives away. What he's doing now. What he's been doing. Everything."

David stood silent for a moment, "And how does this help you?" he asked.

"It doesn't help me, it helps my friend –who this man has tormented and almost harmed. So are you going to do it? Or do I have to send the laundry room pictures to Glass –so he can put it in his newspaper? And newspapers have gone electronic now, so it makes these pictures easier to save."

David paled, as did his wife. They had thought no one heard them down in the laundry room. But by the proof of Emma's phone, they had been caught.

"Fine, I'll help you," David said.

Emma grinned. "Thank you. And Goodbye."

One part of the plan down, just another to go.

…

When Emma entered the apartment, she found Elsa in the kitchen stirring up something in a pot. They all didn't cook, so Emma was a bit concerned when one of them stood cooking or stirring anything.

"Hey Els, what ya cooking?" Emma asked.

"Pasta," Elsa grumbled into the pot, not facing Emma.

"Uh, ok. Are you sure it's not going to stick or be raw or anything like the last time," Emma asked.

Elsa shook her head. "Pretty sure. Are you sure that you're doing the right thing?"

Emma tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Quickly Elsa spun on her heels, facing Emma.

"It's stupid Emma, you're helping some girl –who you've only just met. And it's going to put you in trouble," Elsa hissed.

Emma had no patience for her friend's words. "I don't appreciate the fact that you eavesdropped on a conversation that was private."

"What's so private about her? That she's a rich girl, hmm?"

Emma hardened her jaw. She was sure no one would have been listening to all she had told David, she had not gone as far as using Regina's name.

"Regina's money has nothing to do with what I am doing for her. Honestly Elsa, what's your problem?" Emma asked, shouting now.

"My problem is that I'm trying to be a friend to you. Protect you from doing something that could cause you problems. That is my problem that I am a caring friend!"

Emma shook her head, her lie detector ringing off in all directions.

"No, you're lying. What is it really!"

Elsa sighed, "Fine yeah, it still has to do with my feelings for you. But I know that you will never feel that way towards me. And you feel…you're all goo-goo eyed around her. That Regina, and now you're blackmailing our neighbors!" she shouted, "So that makes me a concerned friend and a bit jealous, sue me."

Emma was left with her mouth gaped as Elsa turned her back, freezing her out. In reality, Emma didn't know what more to say. It's not like she can tell her to get over her feelings for her, she wasn't interested. There's really nothing she can say.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing," Emma whispered, walking into her room and closing the door. She remained deep in thought, wondering how she got to having feelings and trying to help a friend, while another friend is concerned and not the least bit happy about her feelings. How did she get so far.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter._**

"Your friends don't like me," Regina said.

Emma shook her head. "Regina, that's not true."

"Yes it is. I heard you and Elsa arguing. I heard it all. You tend to forget these walls are thin. They don't like me and maybe…maybe Emma it's best we do have some space."

Emma's heart rapidly beat. "Regina….

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh Elsa, I kind of feel bad for her. The word being Kind Of._**

 ** _Tell me what you guys think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN:**_

 ** _Happy Monday!_**

 ** _I'm back with more of those incredibly thin walls._**

 _ **Today's topics, Benefactors, Apologies, Talking through the wall, Breakfast.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

…

Another shift at the diner had ended and Emma was beat. Not to mention, Elsa decided to be awkward and not speak with her, causing the atmosphere around the apartment to feel at it's all time high of awkward and uncomfortable feeling. Ruby and Belle couldn't sit in the room, should Elsa be in the same room, looking at Emma as though she wished to metaphorically freeze her head.

But tonight, Emma didn't care about all that. What she cared about was sleeping in her bed and never ever moving again. Only when she reached her building the plans had shifted.

"Hey Emma, I've been looking into that Blanchard fellow, and he's interesting," David said, as Emma leaned against her door, inwardly groaning at being stopped.

"Yeah, good. Maybe that interest will get you to find out something on what I said," Emma said, touching her doorknob.

"And get this, apparently he's a big benefactor in the school Mary-Margret teaches in. Which means, should I find the proof you're searching for. He's very close by," David said, not noticing the eye widening expression gave him.

Emma's heart beat rapidly. Being a benefactor –only meant he gave donations and only attended like charity events and stuff, not that he visited the school everyday, right? She thought.

"Listen David, you seem like a good guy, one who doesn't look like you'll tell anyone what you're working on. I need you to do just that. Not tell anyone about this. Including the person in apartment 18M got it. And tell that to your wife too, she doesn't look like the I can keep a secret type. She looks like the I want to tell everyone from the neighbor to the mailman type of person, no offense."

David nodded. "You got it."

Emma thanked him once more before heading inside her apartment. She groaned again when she found Elsa laying on the couch, resting her feet.

"Are you still going to be awkward or does one of us have to move out?" Emma asked, wanting to squash their little issue before it became too out of hand.

Elsa sat up, looking at Emma. "I'm sorry. I've no right to tell you who you should and should not hang out with. Especially if it may put you in danger. And no, I don't want for any of us to move out or draw lines around the house, or choose what friend we're going to talk to."

Emma grinned. "Good, apology accepted. And I'm sorry that I don't reciprocate my feelings for you in the same manner, which you feel for me. But that doesn't mean I am not going to help you find someone who is just as awesome as me."

Elsa laughed as the ease of their friendship returned quickly.

"Yeah, and how are we going to do that?" Elsa asked.

Emma shrugged. "Oh we'll just have to have a girls night and have Ruby scope out the entire place for someone."

Elsa shook her head. She wanted to say that there's no one that can ever be like Emma but she didn't. She would rather have Emma as a friend than nothing at all.

…

Emma slept soundly. She snuggled into her pillow, pulled the quilt over her head, and muttered her love for the bed. That's when she heard it. The violin playing. And this time, this time it didn't sound sad. Emma peeled open her eyes, clearing the blurriness as she slipped out of bed and padded into the living room to listen more clearly. She sat crossed legged until Regina finished playing, that's when she clapped her hands.

"Bravo! Can I get an encore?" Emma spoke loudly but not loud enough that her slumbering roommates could hear. She could hear Regina laugh and shift closely towards the wall.

"Well Good Morning, I didn't expect to have an audience," Regina said.

Emma shrugged. "It woke me, figured I give it a listen. I like it."

She could practically envision Regina smiling, and blushing a little.

"Thank you."

The pair remained quiet for a few seconds, before speaking again.

"Why don't you come over?" Regina asked.

Emma opened and closed her mouth. "Uh, I'm in pajama's."

"As am I. Come on over, it can be a sort of breakfast thing."

Emma snorted, already standing but keeping herself within hearing distance.

"And who's cooking. I can only make cereal and pop tarts, not ideal for someone of your standard," she joked.

"Then I guess I'll have to make something. Pancakes. Any preferences? Apple? Chocolate chip?" Regina asked, just as Emma tapped on her door.

"Chocolate chip, please."

Regina chuckled, thinking just how cute and dorky Emma's grin was. They stood close by as Regina whipped up the pancakes, but Emma did not dare mention anything she's learned from David just yet. She just told her how she managed to catch The Charming's in the act.

Regina shivered at the pictures. "That is some luck you have," she said, flipping the last pancake onto Emma's plate.

"I know! That's what I said too. I mean he was in shock, you should have seen his face, it was very pale, and he's not that tan to begin with. So very ghost like," Emma said, enjoying the sound of Regina's laugh all until the brunette got very serious and sad like.

Emma took a finger and gently lifted Regina's chin. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Is it that you just realized we're in pajamas, because I think your silk jammies are very nice, they look soft too."

"Your friends don't like me," Regina blurted out.

Emma shook her head. "Regina, that's not true."

"Yes it is. I heard you and Elsa arguing. I heard it all. You tend to forget these walls are thin. They don't like me and maybe…maybe Emma it's best we do have some space."

Emma's heart rapidly beat. "Regina, no. I don't want space from you. I mean, until you tell me that I am annoying you so. But I don't think I'm annoying you. And everything's all right with me and Elsa, just a little misunderstanding is all. Please don't think that you have to space yourself from me. Don't."

Yeah ok, she sounded very needy but Emma enjoyed Regina's company and she knew that Regina enjoyed hers as well.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause problems. I've already caused enough in my life, without needing to do so in yours," Regina said.

Emma shook her head, "I am more than sure. What point of I like you, don't you get? And hey, I'm just here waiting for you to say it back, whenever you're ready."

Regina looked away from Emma, blushing slightly. "I do like you, like like you," she said very low, so low that Emma had to lean in to hear her.

Emma grinned, she knew it was going to be baby steps with Regina but she finally got her to admit that she likes her. That for the moment was more than enough.

"I knew it!" Emma shouted, causing Regina to wince slightly.

"Don't get so excited, I can take my words back very quickly. Now eat your pancakes Em-ma and tell me, what was that misunderstanding you had with your friend."

"Uh, you really want to hear about that?" she asked, not sure she wanted to tell her; especially with the admission she just received from Regina.

"Yes, go on. Tell me, it can't be that bad, and it gives me practice on this whole friends thing. I mean not with you but with your friends, I-I need them to know that I'm not going to hurt you."

Emma quickly shook her head, taking Regina's hand in hers. "Regina you don't have to prove anything to anyone. I don't ever want you to feel that way. Got it."

Regina nodded. "I got it."

Emma smiled, nodding her head but thinking on the trip her mother must have done on her. What person would cause someone to feel as though they had to make themselves good for anyone. Should she ever meet Cora Mills, will she give her a piece of her mind.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter_**

"Come on Regina, it's just a night out, with friends," Emma said, trying to pull Regina out of her closet.

"And other people. Anyone can be working for him," Regina said, hiding in her closet.

"So what, you're with me. Someone tries to touch you; I will show them what I got. Get out of your closet now."

"That's a bad joke Emma."

"It wasn't a joke Regina…"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Do you guys think David is going to find anything on Blanchard?_**

 ** _Will Regina go out?_**

 ** _And Awe, I actually enjoyed writing the pajama/morning scene._**

 ** _I know I'm going a bit slow burn with our girls but I'm giving them time. I don't want to rush it._**

 ** _As always let me know what you guys think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN:_**

 ** _Delving in we go._**

 ** _Today's topic: A night out on the town._**

 ** _Read the end for long note._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

"I was thinking, we are going out this weekend. And before you say no, I want you to come out with us," Emma said.

Regina did not say another word. Her mind rapidly thought of ways to get out of Emma's offer. Well it wasn't an offer, it was more like come, you can't say no.

"Emma, I'm not sure about that," Regina said. It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either.

"Yeah, no. I'm not taking that answer. You're coming out with us or I will find a way to speak to your father and tell him that you are refusing to go out. And he will probably have that conversation, you know the one about…"

"Alright, I'll go!" Regina squealed, not wanting a repeat of what her father had told her.

Emma grinned, "I knew you would. I'll pick you up at eight. Now I'm gonna head back, and I know you have class in the afternoon."

Regina nodded, walking Emma to the door.

"Have a good day Regina," Emma said, kissing Regina on the cheek.

She didn't have time to see the blush that coated Regina, having entered her apartment. Now all Emma had to do was convince the others, that Regina is coming with them. She's not sure how well that will go.

…

Emma waited until the afternoon to speak with the others. Belle sat on the couch with a very heavy textbook, Ruby lay on her stomach and Elsa stood studying on the floor cross-legged.

"Spit it out Emma, you're fidgeting," Ruby said, having tired of seeing Emma squirm in her seat.

"Uh about this weekend," Emma began.

Ruby sprung to her feet, "Oh no, you are coming, you are not talking your way out of this one," she said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah I am going, it's not that. It's…I want to bring Regina."

Slightly did Emma wince, feeling as though she were pouring salt in Elsa's wounds. But she wants Regina to go out. To trust people around her. Emma watched as Elsa did not say a word but continued to stare at her notebook in front of her.

"Uh, yeah sure. Regina can come, right Elsa?" Ruby said, looking in direction of her other friend.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah sure. She can come, there's no problem."

Emma breathed a breath of relief. That's one issue down, the other is making sure that Regina actually goes with them. It shouldn't be that bad right?

…

Wrong.

Regina had all of opened her door, allowed Emma in but now did she stand in front of her closet trying to get her out.

"Come on Regina, it's just a night out, with friends," Emma said, trying to pull Regina out of her closet.

"And other people. Anyone can be working for him," Regina said, hiding in her closet.

"So what, you're with me. Someone tries to touch you; I will show them what I got. Get out of your closet now."

"That's a bad joke Emma."

"It wasn't a joke Regina, you're coming," Emma said, forcefully yanking Regina's arm out of her closet. She had her jaw drop as she stared at a tight black jean clad Regina, with a silk red blouse. "You are…yeah, you look good."

Regina lowered her eyes from Emma. "Thank you," she said, releasing her hand from Emma's grip and slipping on a pair of heels and grabbing her purse.

"Shall we?" she said, having tried but failed in getting herself out of going out.

Emma grinned, "Yes, lets."

The pair met the trio of Emma's roommates at a bar close by the apartment, something that Emma had been sure Ruby knew when planning their outing, she didn't want to be so far should Regina want to suddenly leave.

Emma watched as Regina scanned the bar, it wasn't crowded yet but it was still early.

"Relax, it's fine," Emma whispered just behind Regina.

Regina nodded, accepting the beer Ruby handed her. Her shoulders were very tense, enough so that they looked as though they were about to touch the tips of her earlobes.

"Hey Elsa, look that girl is your type. Blonde, five' eight, attractive, ooh nice eyes. Go talk to her," Ruby said, pushing Elsa in the direction of the girl –while they all watched.

"Is this night so Elsa can find someone?" Regina asked, completely clueless.

Emma had been seconds from answering when Ruby beat her to it.

"Yeah, poor Elsa –she's been pining over our girl Emma here. And we figured since that's never going to happen, why not find someone for her," Ruby said, not having noticed the way Regina's expression morphed into one of jealousy. Belle sitting beside Regina shook her head at Ruby, pulling her friend away from the other two, in the excuse of wanting to dance.

"So I take it that was the reason you two were arguing," Regina said, not looking at Emma –who sighed.

"Yeah."

Emma literally did not know what else to say but she felt a strong feeling to want to clear it all up for Regina, let her know that Elsa doesn't mean anything to her in the romantic sense, she's just her good friend.

"Regina, listen, Elsa and I, we're just friends, nothing more."

"I know," Regina said.

"Y-you do?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. And you don't owe me any explanations. Now I understand why she doesn't fancy my presence but I know you don't like her that way."

Emma felt relieved, though she couldn't read Regina's mysterious facial expressions. She could just kill Ruby for opening her big mouth and telling Regina.

"How are you…" Emma trailed off, having noticed Regina's attention lay elsewhere. "Regina?"

Regina's entire demeanor changed, as she stood completely frozen.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, looking in the same direction and in her mind wondering if this was going to be like their first time out and she had to literally run to keep up with her.

"E-Emma I think that's…"

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter_**

"Ruby, we need your help," Emma said, having flagged Ruby off of the dance floor.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she asked, "Why does Regina look like a ghost?"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **OK, so bad news. I will be house sitting for my sister and she has no wifi. So this story will probably not be updated until late next week or the week after. Let's have a prayer circle, for some wifi at her house.**_

 _ **As usual let me know what you all think, I like your comments makes me write faster.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN:  
**_ ** _Hey lovely people. Guess what! There happens to be wifi in my sister home, so I got the chance to write up this short chapter._**

 ** _Let's see who Regina spotted._**

 ** _Forgive any mistakes in spelling, I just wrote this and lazily read through it._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

"E-Emma, I think that's Daniel," Regina said, trying to slow down her beating heart.

Emma looked in the direction that Regina stood looking, gob smacked that of all the nights the pair of them were out, do they run into someone. Well she thought, it could have been worst. It could have been one of the men –who had done actual damage to her.

"D-Do you, uh, do you want to talk to him?" Emma asked.

Regina rapidly shook her head. "I-I wouldn't know what to say to him," she began. "I mean he looks well enough. Doesn't look as though anything's happened to him. What if…oh my goodness, what if they've been following him?"

Now that Emma had not thought of.

"I'll deal with it, don't worry," Emma said.

She quickly spotted Ruby.

"Ruby, we need your help," Emma said, having flagged Ruby off of the dance floor.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she asked, "Why does Regina look like a ghost?"

Emma turned her friend around to face the direction of Daniel.

"You see that guy over there. I need you to uh, yeah ok. I need you to tell him in five minutes circle around back and meet a blonde around the corner. Got it."

Ruby gave Emma a quizzical expression.

"Uh Em, I didn't know you were into the male specimen kind," she said.

Emma shook her head off, "Just leave it and go tell him everything I've said."

Ruby nodded, heading in the guy's direction. Emma pulled Regina by the elbow and out of the bar, rounding the corner –where she began to count the five minutes, she had given to Ruby.

"Hey, uh I was told…It's you. You're that girl. I never thought I'd ever see you again, hi, how are you?" Daniel said, having followed Ruby's directions.

Regina had been apprehensive at first but approached Daniel and embraced him. She's not been so handsy with someone since the horrific event but she had to hug Daniel, he had saved her life.

"And I never expected to see you again. How are you?" Regina asked.

All the while, Emma kept to the side –watching the entire ordeal. She felt ranges of jealousy –radiating off of her. She shook her head, knowing that she should not feel any type of jealousy, this guy had saved her life. Had he not saved Regina's life, they wouldn't have met.

"I'm fine," he responded, looking over in Emma's direction.

"That night…did you…are you still working in that hotel?" she asked.

Daniel shook his head. "No, I quit that day and never looked back. Thought it best they never find me –should they have wanted to finish me off for having helped you," he said.

Regina smiled. "Thank you for having helped me that night. If you wouldn't have helped me, I…I don't know what would have happened to me. Am not even sure I would even still be alive."

Emma shivered at Regina's words. She couldn't fathom the thought of no Regina period. They spoke for several more minutes before Daniel had announced he had to return to his friends.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked after several minutes of silence.

Regina nodded. "Yes, it was good to see him. To know that they didn't get to him. Give's one hope I guess, that they will not get me," she said.

Emma squeezed her shoulders gently, the pair still not having headed inside.

"They won't get to you."

Regina said nothing at Emma's words only humming and enjoying the night's air.

"Do you want to head back in, we don't have to," Emma said.

"Can we go for a walk," Regina said.

Emma nodded. They got to walking around, not saying a word but enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Uh, that Daniel guy seemed nice," Emma said, striking up a sudden conversation, causing Regina to look at her.

"Yes, he is," she replied, with a hint of a smile.

"And good looking too," Emma said.

Regina shook her head, all smiles. "I suppose so."

"And he doesn't seem much older either," Emma added.

Regina nodded, trying to silently chuckle. "Em-ma, are you jealous?" she asked, finally.

Emma shook her head, waving a hand off Regina's comment. "Me, no. I'm just pointing out the obvious. And he seemed to really warm up to you. That hug, it was, it was something."

By now Regina could not keep her laugh down anymore as she reverberated with laughter, having stopped them from walking any further.

"If tonight has taught me one thing Emma, it's that I like you a lot. So much so that it didn't bother me in slightest that you brought me out to look for someone for the roommate that likes you. Don't push me off into someone else's arms."

Emma opened and closed her mouth not knowing what more to say. Regina had completely stunned her. "Uh, yeah, got it, duly noted."

"Good, now come on. The night is young and I've surely missed a lot being locked up in that apartment," Regina said.

Happily did Emma walk beside her. She liked this new view of Regina, this more trusting one. She just hoped that nothing happened before she could fully get where she wants to with her.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter_**

"Regina Mills, did you just ask me out…"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Well that went well, at least I think so._**

 ** _As always tell me what you guys think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN:_**

 ** _Oh my goodness, three days no update. I am so sorry. I happen to loose my job and rolled in my quilt and hid for a bit. But I'm back._**

 ** _Let's delve in._**

 ** _Todays topics, Blanchard's wives. Failing school. And more._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma woke with a smile on her face. The night before had been a good one, she and Regina had walked around until she got a call from Belle, asking for help –she couldn't get a very drunk Ruby into a cab. So the night had been called to an end. But she had learned a few things about the before Regina. How much she loved to horseback ride. How she happened to be on only child. Emma had taken those things and filed them away.

"Why are you smiling at the ceiling?" Elsa asked.

Emma shook her head. "It's nothing. I have to get my butt to class before it's late."

"Yeah, just a few more months before graduation," Elsa said.

Emma nodded. That was going to be an exciting time, when she graduated. But for the most part, she only thought of Regina, including in class –when she should have been paying attention to the lecture.

…

"I'm bound to fail," Ruby groaned.

Emma laughed, for hours they had all been studying in the middle of their living room. Each with different majors, were they quizzing each other. Belle kicked Ruby in the shin.

"Would you pay attention, then maybe you shouldn't be complaining about failing, now listen," Belle said.

Emma let out a laugh. "You heard her, pay attention," she teased –wondering why those two just didn't get together. They were hopelessly in love. Just when she thought of rallying Elsa and planning to lock both Belle and Ruby in one of the closets, had a knock rapt against the door.

"I'll get it!" Ruby announced, ready to ditch her study efforts.

"No, you won't. Emma, go open the door," Belle said.

Emma stood up, stretching before she went to open the door. Swinging the door open, her eyes widened.

"Emma, your home. I came by earlier but you weren't in," David said, as Emma pushed him out of view and shut the door behind him.

"You could have just texted me," she said.

"Don't have your number," David said.

Emma made a mental note to give him her number so she wouldn't have to face any questions from her friends. Especially when this has to do with someone in the apartment next door. Making another mental note, did Emma pull him to his door –where she was sure neither her door, nor that of Regina's could hear them.

"So I found the first woman. She's still alive actually, and happens to live five minutes from here. So I went for you and allow me to say the horror story that woman told, it's a miracle she had even been let out of her marriage," David said.

Emma couldn't believe it; one of his wives was alive. That only made their mission all the more difficult.

"And the second one?" Emma asked, "Any luck with her?"

David solemnly shook his head. "No, nothing. It's as though she has literally disappeared. Which I am hoping it doesn't give to a dead end or worst."

Yeah, Emma thought, me either.

"Apparently after his wife died. He was always on a mission to replace her. Eva Blanchard. Finding women with the same brunette hair color, and almost identical facial features, but when they fail to be identical to a tee, does he find himself tired and start to…yeah; well you can imagine what he does."

Emma shivered, she could only imagine. Hell, maybe instead of being jealous over Daniel –who had helped Regina, she should have given him a hug.

"And what he lets his goons do to them as well. Their names are Robin and Killian. The pair have worked for Blanchard since being delinquent teenagers. You can imagine their rap sheet."

It just gets better and better, Emma thought.

"Thank you David, this…you don't know what your doing, it's really helpful. Thank you. And let me know when you find that second wife. I'd like to speak with her," Emma said.

David nodded. "Hey, it's no problem. Especially if we can get someone like Blanchard off the street."

Emma gave David her number, and turned to head back into her apartment –when Regina tugged on her arm.

"Do you always stand in hallways –having conversations with the neighbors?" Regina asked, having startled Emma –who was trying to speed down her rapidly beating heart.

"Uh no, but I didn't want to disturb the others –they're studying," Emma said.

"Shouldn't you be?" Regina asked.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, I should. But this neighbor of mine deciding to startle me," she joked.

Regina smirked. "Has he found anything?" she asked.

Emma didn't know what to say. Should she tell Regina the truth, she worried that the all ready reclusive brunette would never leave her home, or worst move away from her. And she couldn't handle that. But if she didn't tell her, wasn't that already doing damage to their friendship –which has become a little bit more. She didn't know what to say.

"Uh, no. He hasn't found anything yet," Emma said, lying through her teeth. But she felt it was for the best.

Regina nodded, her expression become one of unreadable proportions. Which frightened Emma. She didn't like when she couldn't read her.

"You were going to tell me something before, what?" Emma asked, changing the topic.

Regina took a deep breath, "Would y-you like to go and see a movie with me?"

"Regina Mills, did you just ask me out?" Emma asked, not believing she heard her right.

Regina blushed. "Please don't do that. It has taken me a lot to simply leave the apartment and ask you, don't make fun of me," she said.

Emma nodded, "I got it, sorry. A movie, huh."

"Yes, I figured mother never let me go to the movies, so why not go and with you," Regina said.

Emma widened her eyes, "You've never been to the movies!" she shouted, not really having meant to but she couldn't understand how that had been possible. Though she's really one to talk, she hadn't been to the movies, until she had gotten out of the system.

"No, it wasn't a thing proper, respected ladies did," Regina said. "So will you?"

Emma nodded. "Uh, yeah I will."

"Good, good. Ok, I will pick a day and, we will, uh, go."

Emma found it so cute, how Regina could go from being her sassy self, to being this shy and guarded person in seconds.

"It's a date," Emma said, watching as Regina blushed. "I mean unless you don't want it to be, then it's not a date. It's more like a night outing, or afternoon, or whatever, yeah, you get it."

Regina grinned. "It's a date. See you."

Emma could jump for joy, as she watched Regina enter her apartment. But for now, she would enter her apartment, with her emotions all in tact and celebrate in her head. She had a date!

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter_**

"Emma, what have you gotten yourself into!" Ruby shouted.

"I don't know. Help me," Emma said.

"Uh guys, Regina's here," Belle said. "What do I tell her?"

Emma paused. "Shit, damn. What do I do?"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Yay, Regina asked her out, that's awesome!_**

 ** _Let me know what you think, are you guys bored yet?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_AN:_**

 ** _Hey sorry guys. With loosing my job and a health scare, I had to postpone writing. But I am back!_**

 ** _Thank you all for your comments and follows and faves._**

 ** _I did have some trouble writing this one. So I hope you all like it._**

 ** _Today's Topic: Clothes, Jealousy, Room Arrest and Movies._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma looked from her clothes, to her underwear clad body and back again to the bundle of clothes that sat astray on her bed. She officially didn't know what to wear, and if she took a look at the clock, she'd see how late it had become.

"It's just the movies, Em, pick something," Elsa said.

Emma shook her head. They didn't understand.

"No, it's not just the movies. It's the movies with Regina. I mean, have you seen her?" Emma said, trying with might not to shout.

Elsa rolled her eyes in thought. _Yeah, I've seen her. You chose her, not me._ Shaking her head, and returning her attention on Emma –she decided it best, if she go and grab Ruby.

"I'll be back. Try not to panic anymore," she said, leaving Emma in the center of their room.

Emma whispered that she would try, as she began to scour the pile of clothes for something remotely nice to wear.

Ruby found herself entering several seconds later and looked from Emma to the pile of clothes and back again.

"Emma, what have you gotten yourself into!" Ruby shouted.

"I don't know. Help me," Emma said.

Belle entered into the room, "Uh guys, Regina's here," Belle said. "What do I tell her?"

Emma paused. "Shit, damn. What do I do?"

Ruby grabbed Emma on either side, "Breathe. Belle tell us what's she's wearing. And Elsa will simply keep her company," she said.

Emma widened her eyes. She didn't think that was such a wise idea. Letting Elsa sit with Regina –while she finished getting ready.

"She has on dark pants and a simple red blouse. Nice shoes. It makes me curious about her shoe closet," Belle said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Thanks Belle, now go and check on Elsa and Regina," she said, being sure to enunciate one name more than the other, allowing Belle to catch on to her subtle hint.

"See she's simple. Besides, it's only the movies. Now had your girl taken you to a steak dinner is another story. Skinny jeans and a blouse should do the trick," Ruby said. "Though it's cute seeing you run around all dorky in your underwear."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Thanks Rubes."

Ruby had been seconds from leaving, when Emma grabbed her hand.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no. I want to go out with Regina, not have you open your mouth about something and cause her to leave. So in here you stay."

Ruby flopped down on the bed, pouting. "I can't believe this, I am under room arrest. Not cool Em."

"It's for the best," Emma said, getting her arms through her blouse.

…

Two minutes later, Emma exited her room to find Regina seated at the kitchen counter, in conversation with Bella and Elsa seated as far away from her as the apartment would allow.

"Hey, sorry I took long," Emma said, eyeing Regina's simple look, away from fitted pencil skirts and silk blouses. She still looked beautiful..

"That's alright. You ready?" Regina said.

"Yup, let's go."

The pair walked to the door.

"Don't worry Em, we won't wait up for you!" Ruby shouted, grinning at Emma and mouthing the word payback as the door closed.

"Ignore her," Emma said, walking beside a confused Regina.

There had been conversation as they walked towards the movie theater –which had not been so far from their apartment. Emma noted how somewhat tense Regina seemed but did not tell her anything. She figured it was going to be a process to get the brunette to feel safer outdoors. Not to mention, she did feel guilty not having mentioned anything to her about what David had mentioned about their investigation.

"So, you want to work with kids?" Emma asked, "great patience you must have."

Regina shrugged. "I like music. But not enough so to see myself in the philharmonic, why not teach it to children."

"I think you could be in the philharmonic," Emma said.

Regina blushed, waving Emma's comment off. "You only say such because you like me."

Emma shrugged. "Can you blame me."

Regina shook her head, as she brought two tickets and told Emma to lay her hands off of M&M's.

"They were the only things mother allowed me to have. Don't understand why. And I'm pretty sure I don't want to know why," Regina said.

"Then by all means, don't bite my hand off," Emma said, passing her the box of M&M's. "What are we watching?"

Regina smirked. "Should have been paying more attention Em-ma, then you did gawking at me."

Emma gaped. "I wasn't gawking at you. Simply admiring."

"Same thing. Shh. Movies about to start," Regina said, putting her attention to the screen.

"For some one who's never been to the movies, I'd say you're quite comfortable."

Regina flung a few kernels at Emma. "Shh."

…

"Really, I didn't take you to be a fairytale, enthusiast," Emma said, as they both left the theater. It had taken her great amount a restrain in the darkened theater, not to hold Regina's hand. Though Regina had lightly skimmed over Emma's hand but did not dare take it herself.

"When I checked the listing, it was the only thing that looked good. It's Beauty and The Beast, one cannot go wrong with such. I have seen the animated movie. And I didn't hear you complaining when the movie started," Regina said.

"How could I? The movie had begun and you seemed to be enjoying yourself," Emma said.

"Again with the staring. I don't know Em-ma, I'd say you're infatuated with the way I look," Regina said.

Emma shook her head. "No, just enjoy the look of amazement you give –when something fascinates you," she said. "And thank you, for asking me to come with you."

Regina shrugged. "Hey I'd rather spend time with a friend."

Emma smiled, hoping that soon, the title as friend would change. Soon.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter._**

Emma shook as she read the text over and over.

"Bad news. We need to meet now."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Yeah, I had them see Beauty and The Beast. I mean why not.**_

 _ **Guessing Game Time!: Who do you all think text Emma?**_

 _ **As always let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN:_**

 ** _I know I am horrible. I am trying to keep updates as regular as I can._**

 ** _Today's topics. A nice talk, Bad news._**

* * *

…

If anyone asked, Emma sat on cloud nine as she went through the rest of her week, simply replaying the night she had had with Regina. Even her shift at the diner couldn't put her down. Nothing could put her down. Taking a seat, finally on a break from busting tables, Emma pulled out her phone –noticing an unread text.

Emma shook as she read the text over and over.

"Bad news. We need to meet now."

She should have known something would throw off her good feeling.

"Emma, you don't look good. Child what's wrong?" asked Granny, spotting a seated Emma –who had gone rather pale.

"Uh, n-nothing Granny, just a text from someone that caused me to think," Emma responded.

Granny shook her head. "Uh-huh. You don't fool me girl, what's wrong."

Emma took a deep breath; in seconds she spilled out all that's been wrong. Everything, not keeping but one detail out.

"And this Regina, you have feelings for her. Yes?" Granny asked, having heard all Emma had said.

"Yes, but I am not pressuring her or anything. She's been through a lot. I am trying to help her. I want her to be able to trust again. You know. But…it's a lot. I…I didn't realize just what I'd gotten myself into," Emma said.

Granny sympathetically took Emma's hand and squeezed it.

"It's a nice thing you're doing for this girl. She doesn't sound as though she has anyone trustworthy to look to. And as long as you two are not running into traffic, then all should be right as rain," Granny said.

Emma passed a hand over her face. "That's the thing. We don't know if everything's going to be –as you put it, right as rain. This Blanchard guy, he's dangerous. I mean –who kidnaps someone and demands they marry?"

Granny shook her head. "Deranged people."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, you got that right. And I don't want her to move. It…I would miss her. But… Granny, do you think I'm doing the right thing by not telling her what I've found out about that one woman?"

"Yes and no. You are doing the right thing, by trying to get her out of her comfort zone, telling her would push her away. And as you've said, it seems her mother has kept her on tight leash. But on the other hand, keeping her in the dark…its not wise Emma. What if she discovers it some other way? But at the end of the day, it's your choice. You decide if you want to tell her."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, Granny."

"Any time. You know I am always here, should you need anyone to talk to," Granny said, patting Emma's shoulder as she walked away.

Should she tell her or not, Emma thought as she went back to work. Moving now through her day in numb feeling.

…

"There you are, you are a very hard person to find," David said, having pulled open his door –when he spotted Emma walking up the hall.

Emma had been startled, springing back, grabbing her chest.

"Geez, damn. We really need to have a conversation about your stalker tendencies. And I got your message but I was working. What did you find?" Emma said, following David into his apartment.

"Nothing good. The second woman, she's…she's dead. I had a buddy of mine in missing persons –who found out I was interested in the second wife. And he gave me her file," David said.

Emma frowned, "How did she die?" she asked.

"She was killed. No one knows who killed her. She was tortured, it looks as though she was slashed on her arm, over her chest, on her hip."

Her jaw hurt, Emma had not been aware that she had clenched her jaw so painfully tight. She knew who had a hand in that woman's death.

"And uh, I've been keeping tabs on Blanchard. You know just in case there is proof and we can nab him. But, he sort of disappeared."

Emma's eyes widened. "People don't just disappear David. It's not possible. Unless he's gone invisible…what if he knows?"

"You think so?" David asked, not enjoying the fact of Blanchard knowing they have been searching into his past.

"Yeah, your missing persons buddy approached you. Hands you a file of the woman we're looking for. What if someone's a leak? And it can't be on my side, because the only people who know, is the person it's happened to, and probably my roommate Elsa. But no one more."

David shook his head, "You should be a detective. You seem to be good at the job," David said before adding, "I haven't told anyone…unless…"

Emma watched as David's eyes widened.

"I need to go. If anything pops up, I'll let you know. See you Emma."

David practically bolted from the apartment, as Emma stared in confusion, finding herself standing in the center of the hallway. _What the hell, just happened?_ She thought.

Skipping her apartment, Emma took a deep breath before knocking on her door.

"Emma, hi," Regina said, smiling brightly.

Oh how Emma hated herself. "Hey, we need to talk."

* * *

 _ **Preview, Next Chapter**_

"What if he's watching? What if he knows where I am?" Regina said panicked.

Emma swallowed hard. "He doesn't. Don't you think he would have made a move by now?"

"It doesn't matter Emma. I trusted you and you have been keeping things from me!" shouted Regina. "Leave!"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh boy, it's not looking too good._**

 ** _Hmm, did Blanchard really disappear?_**

 ** _Come one let me know what you think. Who's still reading._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN:**_

 ** _Finally found some time to sit and update for you guys._**

 ** _Today's Topic, Pushing away, Cooking, And Arguing roommates._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma watched as Regina did not move, nor say a word. She remained completely still. As always for eavesdropping reasons, had the pair stood in the middle of Regina's bedroom –when Emma had finally told her all she's known so far.

"Regina, say something," Emma said, panicked.

In all honesty, Regina didn't know what to say. But she knew what she wanted, and the way to get it, or so she thought.

"What if he's watching? What if he knows where I am?" Regina said panicked.

Emma swallowed hard. "He doesn't. Don't you think he would have made a move by now?"

"It doesn't matter Emma. I trusted you and you have been keeping things from me!" shouted Regina. "Leave!"

Emma cocked her head, she had been studying Regina. And she knew the look in her eyes, it was one she's had far too many times herself. Emma knew Regina was trying to push her away.

"No," Emma said.

"Excuse me. I don't think it is your place to deny, especially when you've not been honest with me. I trust you –trusted you," Regina said.

Emma vigorously shook her head. "No, you still trust me. I know what you're feeling. You're scared and I don't blame you. It's a scary situation. But I'm not going to go. And I'm not going to allow you to push me away. Because I know that's exactly what you're doing. Right?"

Regina looked away from Emma, wondering how she had gone from never speaking to anyone within her building, to having a petulant neighbor –who knew her quite well.

"Right? Tell me I'm wrong Regina and I'll leave," Emma said, hating every word she's just said. But Regina couldn't say anything because she wasn't wrong. It had been just what she stood doing.

"You're not wrong," Regina muttered. "You're right about everything."

Emma had wanted to give herself a pat on the back, she really didn't think her stubborn demeanor would work. But now wasn't a time for celebrating.

"Exactly. And you know you've come a long way. You don't seem worried anymore. Hell I even got you to go out with me, and I think that for now, we need to step back and breathe."

Regina frowned, not understanding what Emma meant.

"Hear me out. Maybe Blanchard disappearing is a good thing. Maybe it's a chance for you to pull down some of your guarded walls, and have a life again. You know rather than school to your apartment, why don't we step back from that whole Blanchard thing, and do stuff together," Emma explained.

"Stuff, like what?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. If you could make a list of things you would have liked to do, that your mother wouldn't have let you. Then what would those things be?"

Yes, Emma thought this was their best option for now. Just to take a step back in the whole, investigating what a creep Blanchard is, and just live. Not that she thought for a second Regina would have agreed, she thought she would have had to talk her into it.

"What about a cooking class," Regina said, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Uh, you know how to cook fairly well. I mean those pancakes made me fall in love, with the pancakes I mean," Emma said, furiously blushing and looking away from Regina.

"I know that. But I wasn't thinking about me, I was thinking about you. You and your roommates need to eat something's that won't kill you. And taking a cooking class, it seems like fun," Regina said.

"You just want to see me burn down the place," Emma muttered, wishing Regina would have chosen something else. "And I said things that would interest you, not me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Its starting small."

"Touché," Emma said. "All right, fine. Cooking class, but don't blame me –when we get kicked out because I burnt their fancy pots and pans, or just the place in general."

Regina laughed, "I doubt that would happen," she said.

"Whatever, its your lost. Now we need to work on the rest of the list, grab a pen and paper," Emma said.

The pair brought their heads together, jotting down ideas.

"Seriously, your mother never let you have a picnic, damn. Well we'll change that on a nice day. Right now the weathers too wonky," Emma said, watching as Regina smiled and scrawled something else on the list, but didn't show her what she wrote.

"Hey, that's not fair. I need to see what you wrote," Emma said.

Regina shook her head. "Nope. Not until we cross off all the other activities, this one will stay with me."

Emma pouted, "Fine."

"You know, at times you can be a child. But its…its cute," Regina said.

Emma tried not to blush at her comment, looking at the time, she noted that if she didn't back to her apartment soon, then her paper that's due in five days –would not get written. But she really didn't want to leave, not yet anyway.

"I have to get back, I have a paper to write," Emma said. She noticed the way Regina pouted but did not say anything. "See you tomorrow."

…

"There you are!" Elsa shouted.

Emma had just entered her apartment, seeing it in a disarray. Had she known that her apartment –would look as though someone had broken into it, she wouldn't have ever left Regina's.

"What happened?" she asked.

Elsa sighed, "Both Belle and Ruby are going at it. I am not sure what happened but I think it has to do with Ruby and something that happened at the diner, and Belle has finally cracked."

Emma watched as Ruby flew out of her room, ducking as a shoe flew past her head. Elsa grabbed Emma, as the pair ducked out of the way, just as more pairs of shoes came flying in their direction as well.

"I hate you Ruby Lucas!" Belle shouted.

Emma and Elsa crawled behind the kitchen counter, staying out of sight of any more shoes that may just find their way being tossed towards their heads.

"You know, when I accepted living with you guys, I thought it would be easy. No issues. Just four friends living together. Not shoes being thrown at our heads, and you and I ducking behind a kitchen counter," Emma said, wondering when it would be safe, to pop her head up.

"Same here," Elsa muttered.

"I think it's safe," Emma said, not having heard anything more being thrown around the apartment. But very slowly had she and Elsa picked up their heads and peeked at the scene in front of them. A very upset Belle stood glowering at Ruby –who held up her hands in surrender.

"What was I suppose to do Belle, just tell the guy no. He's nice and comes in all the time, it finally dawned on him to ask me out. I wasn't going to tell him no," Ruby said.

Both Emma and Elsa shook their heads, wincing at her words.

"Boy, she's done it now. This apartment has just become a war zone," Elsa muttered.

"We'll have to walk in with protective head gear, to avoid anymore shoes being tossed at our heads," Emma murmured, continuing to watch the scene.

"Yes! You could –no you should have denied him!" Belle shouted, "but you can never see past yourself, can you!"

Ruby opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what more to say. In that second had Emma tipped over a glass on the counter, earning two glares in their direction.

"And you two, don't you have papers to write!" Belle shouted.

Both Emma and Elsa looked at each other, before running off.

"You know, I guess it's kind of safe to say that I am glad, you didn't reciprocate feelings for me. Because after what I've just seen, I don't think –should something have happened between the two of us, I don't think we could have lived together, and would end up like those two out there," Elsa said.

"Yeah, we don't want to be them," Emma said, opening her computer, and beginning to look for the nearest cooking classes that were having classes for her and Regina. Her paper could wait just a few more minutes.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter_**

"Someone grab the extinguisher!"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Ok, so I need your help. What do you lovely people think Emma and Regina should add to their list. Don't be shy and let me know._**

 ** _I figured, Emma needed some roommate drama, you'll eventually see why soon._**

 ** _And as always, let me know what you all think. Reviews make my heart happy and make me write faster._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN:**_

 _ **Thank you guys, for your ideas as to what our two girls should do. Keep them coming.**_

 _ **Today's topic, Cooking, Fire, Childhood, and Raves.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

…

Emma didn't feel confidante. No, she felt as though at any second she was going to do the wrong thing, and ruin their day. But when she took one look at Regina, all those worries waned and she went about enjoying herself. While her roommates tore their apartment apart, she had managed to find a restaurant not so far from them, which actually held cooking lessons, during the afternoons. She booked her and Regina a space and that's where the pair now found themselves.

Though Emma, had tried very hard to talk her way out of cooking, wanting skip to another item on their list but Regina refused. Telling her, they had to go in order. It was how Emma found herself in front of a steaming frying pan, sautéing.

"I still think just because I haven't burned anything, I will eventually," Emma whispered, pouring some sauce over their vegetables. She had no idea what she was doing, While Regina on the other hand, made herself look like a pro.

"Oh hush, you are doing just fine. I thought, I'd be the one in panicked mode," Regina said, beginning to dress their plates up with decorative designs made of sauce that Emma didn't even know the names of.

"Can you blame me?" Emma asked, trying not to burn her hand. She had a tendency not to pay attention to what she stood doing.

"Someone grab the extinguisher!"

Emma and Regina quickly whipped around, facing another couple –who stood just behind them, their frying pan with flames dancing around.

"And you thought that would be you," Regina murmured.

Emma elbowed her, "It could still be," she said, as the instructors put out the frying pan fire, and assured everyone that everything was okay.

"Now we have to slice the fish," Regina said, wrinkling her nose.

Emma laughed, "See, when am I ever going to use this? I mean the girls will look at me as though I have five heads instead of the one."

Regina shrugged. "Don't you think they would be pleased that their roommate is looking out for their well being?"

"Yeah right, not with the war that's waging in my apartment at the moment," Emma muttered, thinking of how she had almost lost her head, over a shoe being thrown at her.

"I've heard. What's going on over there, if you don't mind my asking?" Regina said. She's heard the shouting and tossing of items, coming from next door.

Emma shrugged. "Belle's finally cracked, she's harbored this long time crush for Ruby. And Ruby accepted a date with some guy –who always comes into the diner, he's always checked her out. And yesterday, he picked up the nerve to ask her out, and that's left Belle upset, I guess she figured she and Ruby –would get somewhere. So it's a war zone, this morning before I left, she threw all her clothes in the living room and deemed that now Ruby's room. It's crazy."

Emma didn't know what to do about her roommates, she and Elsa were trying to stay out of it as best they could, but if it meant they weren't going to live in peace soon, Emma knew they would have to eventually say something.

"Kind of makes me glad I am an only child, no annoying sisters, to squabble with," Regina said.

Emma shrugged, "Eh, I don't mind it all. It was fine when we all moved in. Guess we didn't think about our feelings before signing the papers. But enough about me, tell me something more about you that I don't know. Like…I don't know, did you really not have any friends?"

Regina remained quiet for a moment. Setting the fish down to fry, watching it steam and simmer before looking at Emma.

"In a way, I could say that I had friends. Two to be exact. Mal and Kathryn. But they were society girls, you know –follow the rules, squeal when one of the other girls did something out of league. That sort," Regina said.

Emma wrinkled her nose, "They sound horrible," she said.

"They were. But they had their fun moments, especially when they didn't want their parents to know anything. But that's a story for another time, you're burning the vegetables," Regina said, grabbing the frying pan and shutting off the fire, she was not going to be another example of the couple behind them.

"Oh, are you saying there is a mysterious Mills that I don't know about. A sneaky one, what did you have a secret boyfriend, steal something, loose your virginity at the country club?" Emma asked, happy to be away from the stove for once.

Regina chuckled. "Oh Em-ma, you will simply have to wait for that, and I can say, rolling in the hay is fun," she whispered, watching as Emma's face blushed furiously. "Now plate the fish, before that burns too."

Emma followed orders, plating the fish but she could not get Regina's minor flirtatious side out of her head. Had she known the brunette before all of this, she's betting that they would be two very different people. And have a very different relationship.

…

"You know, this is really good. I don't know why I didn't want to do this, oh right because I am a hazard in the kitchen. I mean have you seen my fingers, their bandaged. My poor fingers," Emma said, shoving another forkful of fish in her mouth.

Emma had cut about four of her fingers, which were now bandaged in purple Band-Aids.

"But at least now you can make fish, though I think you've burned it a little," Regina said.

"Oh yeah, because I'm such a chef like you. Where did you learn to cook anyway?" Emma asked.

Regina arched a brow, "I believe that is thanks in part to nanny number…four, yes. She decided one day, mother's scheduled activities for me, were too much and far too boring, took me to the kitchen, sat me on the counter and showed me to make different meals."

At least she has some good memories, Emma thought, smiling as she watched the way Regina's face lit up at the memory.

"Nannies, you had a lot of them?" Emma asked, wanting to know Regina's background a bit more.

"Yes, mother was never pleased. They came in like water. Weekends were spent with daddy, until I got older and mother found ways to talk her way out of sending me to him."

Emma did not like the way Regina's mood lowered as she talked about her mother. It was time to change the topic.

"Ok, so cooking class is off the list. What's next?" Emma asked.

Regina pulled out the list she's taken to carrying now, especially when she didn't want Emma to know what she had personally written on the list.

"Uh, I think it says… a rave, what's that?" Regina asked, looking at Emma –who grinned widely.

"Right, well Ruby got tickets to this rave and decided that we should go, you know once in our lifetime thing, while we're still young and all of that. You're going to have fun, I hope," Emma said, wondering if she should forgo the rave and put something else on the list.

"I'll have to trust you on that then. Come on, you still have a paper to write, and I've a test to study for," Regina said.

Emma frowned, not wanting their day to come to an end.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter_**

"Are you having fun!" Emma shouted.

Regina nodded, "It's different!"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _At least Emma didn't burn down the place. And we got a little more of Regina's background._**

 ** _As usual, let me know what you think._**

 ** _No updates on weekends, so see you all on Monday!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_AN:_**

 ** _Happy Monday!_**

 ** _I was suppose to be writing an article for a potential job, but couldn't_** ** _concentrate, so I wrote this instead. Fingers crossed I can get my article finished._**

 ** _Ok, I've actually been to a rave, and thought why not add that to their list of fun._**

 ** _And thanks you all for comments, and giving me ideas as to what they should do together. I am listing them all. You are all awesome. And should you have any more ideas, keep them coming._**

 ** _Todays topic: Raves, and Drunk Regina._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

"Question," Regina said, gaining Emma's attention.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, worried that Regina would somehow talk her way out of item two of her list. The list that she has not allowed her to look at. And to say that Emma's curiosity has not found itself piqued as to what Regina's written on that list, is but a lie. Emma has found herself wondering –what the hell had Regina written on her list? She knew that she could just pickpocket and steal the list –when Regina wasn't looking but she didn't feel that would be the right thing to do, considering all that she's all ready kept from Regina before.

"Uh, what does one wear to a rave?" Regina asked.

Emma tried not to laugh at the way she looked asking her question. She was too cute, she thought.

"Just a pair of pants and a regular blouse, preferably one that you do not want," Emma said, "You know what, just wear anything that you are ready to part with."

Regina cocked her head, eyebrows furrowed. "But I find myself attached to all of my clothing," she said.

"No, that's a lie. There has to be something deep within the bottom of your draws or hidden in the back of your closet that you wish to get rid of," Emma said, knowing all too well that that's the truth. She's had her share of clothes that she has hidden in the back of her closet.

"I'll see what I can come up with. What time will we be going?" Regina said.

"Ten."

Regina nodded, "Ok. And write your paper."

Emma did not want to leave Regina but her paper was calling her, shouting at her. It was the only way that Emma walked into her war zoned apartment, and past Ruby –who now stood bunking in the living room and into her room.

"How's everything been?" Emma asked Elsa.

Elsa shrugged. "Belle's not home yet, so quiet it. What's going to happen tomorrow?"

That was a good question, Emma had not thought about how their night out –would change. Especially considering they had their tickets for about a month.

"I haven't thought about that. Are we still going? Are they still going? I mean I invited R…" Emma trailed off, not wanting to continue rubbing Regina in Elsa's face, not that she has been doing that before.

"I don't know. Ask her, I'm still going. I need a night out, and I suppose you and Regina are going. Are raves even Regina's thing?" Elsa said.

Emma shook her head, "Are raves any of our things?" she countered.

"Touché," Elsa muttered.

Before dedicating her time to her paper, Emma popped her head out into the living room, "Hey Rubes! Are we still on for tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, it'll be just the four of us," Ruby said.

Emma frowned, "What about Belle?" she asked.

Ruby sighed, "She has a date with some professor," she hissed.

Emma widened her eyes, just as Elsa popped her head out of the room, having heard Ruby.

"What!" Elsa shrieked. "Since when does goody good of Belle go out with professors. I thought that was more our thing, well not mine but Ruby –you're more inclined to date your professor, not Belle."

Emma nodded in much agreement.

"I don't know. She can do whatever she wants, it's not my problem," Ruby growled.

Both Emma and Elsa looked at each other before not saying anything more. Retreating into their bedrooms.

"Well at least there will be no roommate tension," Elsa said.

"Yeah, but how long are they going to skirt around each other," Emma muttered, beginning to stare at her computer, in thought as to when her roommates will return to their normalcy?

…

"Are you having fun!" Emma shouted.

Regina nodded, "It's different!"

All kinds of EDM music blast through the warehouse, where the glow in the dark rave took place. Emma passed Regina, Ruby and Elsa shot glasses, as they toasted to a good night out and as Emma and Regina toasted to another item off of the list.

"Come on, we have to dance!" Ruby shouted, yanking Elsa onto the dance floor.

Regina shook her head. "I don't dance," she said.

Emma shrugged. "Nor do I, so come on. Let's dance."

They found some space besides Ruby and Elsa and the other hundred people –who were crowding the dance floor, with faces and other parts of their bodies painted. Emma had a glow in the dark Swan painted on her arm, Ruby's face was painted to replicate a wolfs –just glowing in the dark, neon colors, Elsa had something painted that Emma couldn't identify, and Regina had a neon colored apple tree painted on her. Emma learned apples were Regina's favorite.

"Ruby's enjoying herself," Regina noted.

Emma nodded, wondering who she was going to have to carry home. Between both Elsa and Ruby they were two shots apiece, so far. The four danced the night away, doing something out of the box for only once in their lives.

"My legs feel like jelly!" Ruby shouted, keeping upright.

"I couldn't find my jacket, did I come with a jacket? Well the cold doesn't bother me anyway, but I'd like my jacket. Emma, did I bring a jacket?" Elsa asked, leaning against Ruby as their glow party night had come to an end, and Emma –who had her head on straight, led them out of the warehouse.

"No Elsa, you didn't have a jacket," Emma said, making sure they were good enough to stand, before her attention fell upon Regina.

"You could have my jacket, I don't need it," Regina slurred, attempting to pull off the buttons to her jacket, only for her fingers to continue to slip. "Emmmaaaaa, I had soooo much fun."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, next time we're going to limit you to one shot, and a beer. I didn't know you were a lightweight."

Regina waved Emma off. "Oh come on, I'm having fun. Let me show my mother now. See mother, see, I am perfectly fine on my own. See!" Regina shouted, holding out her arms.

Emma grabbed, a stumbling Regina. "Yeah, lets get you home. You don't want your mother to see you this way. Even I don't."

"I can't walk," Regina said, "I can't go home. What if, they're there. What if –they found me?" she whispered-shouted.

Emma shook her head, noting that Regina was a paranoid drunk.

"They have not found you. Don't worry, and I will carry you. Let's go, you're going to regret this tomorrow."

Calling it a night, Ruby and Elsa stumbled slightly behind Emma –who carried Regina, as she snuggled into her hold. "Goodnight Emma," she muttered, falling asleep.

Emma grinned, "Yeah, I will never let you ever live this down."

…

Emma crept out of bed, she took note that Ruby had passed out on the bathroom floor and Elsa, lay on the couch, not having managed to make it to her bed. She had dropped Regina off, having given her instructions to sleep on her side, in case she puked up all their nights fun.

Shutting their apartment door quietly, Emma knocked next door, waiting several minutes until Regina opened.

"How do you feel?" Emma asked, keeping her voice down.

Regina groaned, "Horrible. How could you let me drink so much. Not to mention my eyes hurt every time I look out the window. I hate you," she said.

Emma laughed, "No, you don't."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I am never drinking so much ever again."

Emma nodded. "Ok, so what's next on the list?"

"You only came to check on the list, not on me?" Regina asked, frowning.

Emma shook her head. "A bit of both. Now go, tell me, what's next?"

Regina smiled, pulling out their list. "Bowling."

Emma nodded, thinking that was much better than another wild night with her and her roommates.

"Emma, what did I do last night?" Regina asked.

Bursting out with laughter, "Oh, Regina sit down and let me tell you a tale of a drunken Regina."

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter._**

"Emma, we need to talk, I know…"

Emma shook her head, "David, not now. I'm late for class. I'll stop by later."

"But Emma, it's urgent!" he shouted as the elevator doors closed shut.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Hehe, Regina let loose, if only Cora could see her._**

 ** _Ooh bowling's next. What could happen there?_**

 ** _Hmmm, what's so urgent that David has to tell her, any guesses?_**

 ** _Let me know what you all think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_AN:_**

 ** _I know no updates in two days, I am horrible. But life seems to want to get in the way of my writing. Sorry._**

 ** _Ok, here's a semi long update. Thanks to the guest who said Bowling. Hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _And thanks to those who comment, and_** ** _follow and fave, letting me know you love this story and are reading it. And thanks to the silent readers as well!_**

 ** _Also the list is not such a long one, so it will be over soon._**

 ** _Todays Topics, Avoiding, Bickering Roommates, Bowling, Competitive, Sleepovers!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma had woken up, she checked her phone –recalling that she had set an alarm but it had not gone off and since none of her roommates had class, they had not had the decency to wake her up. That's what caused her to spring out of bed, jam her toe into the corner of her dresser and hop around the room –spluttering every curse word she knew in her head, shower, dress, and mad dash down the hall.

She had been in such a hurry, she had not heard when David opened his door, nor the first time he had called out for her. But she had no time to talk to him now, if she wanted to make it to her class before her professor begins his lecture.

"Emma, we need to talk, I know…"

Emma shook her head, "David, not now. I'm late for class. I'll stop by later."

"But Emma, it's urgent!" he shouted as the elevator doors closed shut.

David breathed out a breath of air, irritated that he had not caught Emma in time. If honest, he's been trying to track her down for three days, but when he had tried her apartment, he found out from one of her roommates that she had gone to a party. Trying her the next day, another roommate of hers had told him she had gone and they had no clue where. And now she had run past him, without stopping. What he had to tell her, she had to hear –whether she liked it or not, he thought, shutting his door and facing his wife –who he's not spoken to in days.

…

Emma had had an exhausting day, she had almost fallen asleep in her first class, forgotten to email her paper for another class, and forgotten there had been a test in another. One of her professors had noticed, how she's been slipping up lately and called her in during his office hours to speak. Emma had assured him that nothing was wrong, and she would up her game –knowing that she was putting her graduation in jeopardy.

Not in the mood of speaking to anyone, Emma crept by David's apartment, quietly opening her door and walking inside. Leaning against the door, she had her eyes closed for only a second, only to open them and stare into the chaos of her apartment.

"So you refuse to speak to me?" Ruby asked, "I'm speaking to you Belle!"

Belle did not answer her, only ignoring her and staring into her book. They had been arguing for a day now, and have kept Emma from any type of sleep. The argument having begun –when Ruby had discovered which professor Belle had gone out with.

Emma wasn't in the mood for their antics, going to her room unnoticed to find Elsa all ready seated inside with headphones on and bopping her head.

"What's going on?" Elsa shouted.

"They're still going at it. How do they think we feel? Are we ever going to sleep again?" Emma asked, as Elsa slipped off her headphones.

"I don't think they care about us. Belle hasn't answered Ruby and Ruby keeps shouting. I 'd say they've stopped caring about us since their argument yesterday and the many others."

Emma frowned, if the apartment continued in its war zone, she was going to have to begin looking for a new place to live and take Elsa with her.

Checking the time, she realized that she only had time to change and head off to Regina's, it was their bowling night. Changing into another pair of jeans and a nice blouse, Emma once more passed the now growling Ruby and went out the door. She knocked on Regina's –hoping that David would not hear her.

"Hi Emma, I'm almost set, let me grab my bag," Regina said.

Regina had been mortified after hearing what she had done the weekend of the rave, and how she bluntly shouted in the streets. She had grown so crimson in the face it caused Emma to bend over laughing. That's mostly in part why they are going bowling on a Monday and not the weekend.

…

Once more had Emma been laughing in Regina's expense as Regina had gutter balled for the second time.

"I insist that you stop laughing. It's not a laughing matter," Regina said, picking up her red ball and trying once again, only managing to slam just two pins before Emma's turn came up.

"I'm sorry Regina, but its just funny," Emma said, taking her yellow ball and rolling it down the lane. She managed to get a strike on her second time, causing Regina to frown. She had grown really irritated that she could not control the game.

Emma had gone back to their electronic scoreboard, she knew how to soothe Regina's nerves, or they would upset her more. She would have to see.

"All right, go on pouty face Gina, I bet you're going to at least hit a few pins now," Emma said, as Regina grabbed her ball. She watched as the kiddy bumpers sprang up on the sides of their lane, and as Regina rolled down the ball, hitting a few pins down.

"I did it!" Regina squealed, before composing herself. "What did you do? Are those the children's bumpers. Emma Swan, I am not a child!"

Emma shrugged, "Hey, I'm only trying to help you, and besides that moment you just had was really cute. So I don't think you have the parameters to shout at me," she said, watching the way Regina blushed and took her seat as it was Emma's turn.

By the time their game ended, Regina had been a point behind Emma and had declared a rematch.

"I didn't know you were such a competitive person," Emma muttered, clearing their original score sheet. "And besides, it's cheating because you have the bumpers."

Regina shrugged. "No, it's cheating that I had two gutter balls in the beginning and you won! That's cheating Ms. Swan."

Emma frowned, "When did we get so formal?"

"When I decided that I am going to beat your ass in this game," Regina said, taking her red ball and going up to their lane, leaving behind an open mouthed Emma –who felt mildly proud on the fact she was getting Regina to open up to her just a bit more everyday.

…

"Are you going to continue to rub it in?" Emma asked, Regina had won their second match and had not kept herself from talking about it.

Regina shrugged. "Does it bother you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Emma shouted, holding open their buildings doors. "You cheated."

"I do not prefer such allegations. I won fair and square," Regina said.

"You keep believing that, when I know the truth. You cheated. And I helped you cheat, I should have kept those bumpers down and had you score only gutter balls," Emma said. She didn't care that Regina had been excited over her winning, she enjoyed seeing her smile.

By the time, they had gotten to their apartments, Emma had been smiling so much her cheeks hurt her. She all ready dreaded having to go into her apartment and face her bickering roommates.

"I had fun, thank you," Regina said, pressing a kiss on Emma's cheek and retreating into her apartment.

Emma stood for a moment in the hall, rubbing her cheek and grinning some more. Realizing that David with whatever news he had could find her, she went into her apartment and got ready for bed, it was an early morning for her at the diner then class, no time to watch Ruby shout or Belle continue to ignore her.

Once she got in her room, she noticed a slip of paper on her bed from Elsa –who wrote she had gone to her sister Ana's dorm room and would sleep there for the night. Emma shrugged and got into bed, wondering what stood next on the list.

By midnight Emma had woken up, glaring at her bedroom door, as she heard the bickering roommates at it again.

"He's old for you Belle!" shouted Ruby.

"What do you care Ruby, you've dated all sorts!" Belle shouted.

"He's practically your father's age!"

"And? It doesn't bother me! Why does it bother you!"

Emma wished at that moment Ruby would finally say her damn feelings out loud but there was no such luck.

"Because he's old!" Ruby shouted.

"I can't believe you Ruby Lucas, how dare you talk to me about who I should see!"

Emma grumbled, taking her blanket off her bed, and a pillow, walking out of her room, and standing in between the pair of them.

"I can't believe you two! You know there are two other people –who live with you. But you haven't noticed that Elsa has long left and I am doing the same. I hope you two resolve whatever the hell this is before either Elsa or myself returns, goodnight!" Emma shouted, walking out of the apartment. In the hall she took a deep breath, before knocking on the only door she hoped would take her in tonight.

"Emma, what's happened? What are you doing here so late?" Regina asked.

Emma sighed, "You can tell me no, but I need a place to sleep. And my roommates won't stop bickering long enough. And…"

"Come in," Regina said, opening her door.

Emma's eyes widened, "Really? I mean I get if I put you in an uncomfortable position and all. You can send me right back you know," she rambled.

Regina shook her head. "Trust me, I've heard them and I wouldn't forgive myself should I turn you away."

They were both at the door to Regina's bedroom, away from the main wall –where they could hear Ruby and Belle still arguing, now they argued over whose fault it had been to have pushed Emma and Elsa out of the apartment.

"Uh, I am going to sleep on the floor. I don't mind, all I needed was a quiet place," Emma said, finding a spot and putting her quilt down on the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous Emma, you can have the other side of the bed," Regina said.

Emma shook her head. "Nope, I am going to sleep on the floor. It's not up for discussion, I am being a gentle-woman and do not want to make you feel uncomfortable. Goodnight."

At this point, Emma would have slept in her car by the way she felt so tired, that her eyes could stick.

"Goodnight Emma," Regina whispered getting into bed.

In a sleepy state Emma recalled a question she had to ask.

"Regina, what's next on the list?" she asked, sleepily.

Regina chuckled, answering her sleeping member on the floor. "Horseback riding," she said.

Emma nodded, falling back to sleep, only for her eyes to snap open. She doesn't know how to horseback ride. And has a mild fear of horses. Hearing the soft breathing of Regina, let her know she'd fallen asleep and there was no way to talk herself out of it.

* * *

 _ **Preview, Next Chapter.**_

"No, I am not touching it," Emma said, folding her arms against her chest.

Regina took Emma's hand, "Don't be scared, horses are gentle creatures," she said.

Emma scoffed. "Tell that to this one, it looks as though he's seconds from kicking me."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Awe, a sleepover how sweet. Told you Ruby and Belle's bickering would have something to do with Emma._**

 ** _Hmm, I still wonder what David had to say, do you?_**

 ** _Remember, let me know what you think. Reviews, make me feel that you are interested and I don't suck at writing._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_AN:_**

 ** _Ok, today our favorite ladies are going horseback riding._**

 ** _Thanks to ForeverRegalBeliever for the idea, hope you like it._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma woke to the smell of coffee, and to a pillow crushing her face. She sat up, running a hand threw her hair, as Regina stared back at her.

"Good morning," Regina said.

Emma smiled, "Morning," she said, stretching herself, and getting up from the floor. She had been so tired that the carpet bedroom floor had not bothered her. When she had left her apartment, and sought peace and quiet in that of Regina's, she had thought it wise not to take the other side of her bed, knowing that Regina sometimes does not like to be touched.

"Come on, I cooked, there is a spare toothbrush in the bathroom, towels also," Regina said.

I could get use to this –Emma thought, going into the bathroom and trying to make herself presentable for her host. Reemerging from the bathroom, she noticed how she had not heard neither Belle or Ruby next door, wondering if they had kissed and made up yet.

"They left, bright and early this morning," Regina said, having served Emma a plate of pancakes and a steaming cup of coffee.

"Right, Ruby is covering my shift today at the diner, and Belle has class," Emma said, digging right into her pancakes, and drowning them in lots of syrup. "Thanks for letting me stay the night, they were driving me insane, and Elsa went to stay with her sister, so I didn't have any backup in there."

Regina shrugged. "It was no problem, only should the need arise again, you can take the other half of my bed, I don't mind."

"Wouldn't you feel uncomfortable?" asked Emma.

Once more Regina shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I guess we'll find out one day."

Emma choked on her coffee, swallowing the hot liquid before she spat it out on the counter.

"Now eat, we are horseback riding today," Regina said.

That caused Emma to push away her plate, she had lost her appetite, a rarity for her.

"Uh, Regina…about horseback riding, I…"

"Oh no Emma, you are not talking your way out. Just as you once yanked me out of my closet, you are certainly coming with me."

Emma frowned, she feared that she was not going to be able to talk her way back out of the listed item. Great, she thought, I'm stuck with those creatures.

…

The stable hand brought out two mares, one brown with polka dots, and another that was completely brown. Both were saddled and ready to go. But with Emma's apprehension, she was sure they weren't going to get as far as the stables.

"They're beautiful," Regina said, going right ahead and patting the horses, "Aren't they beautiful, Emma?"

Emma kept her distance, surprised by how calm Regina stood in front of the horses, patting them and talking to them.

"Uh yeah, oh so beautiful," Emma muttered.

Regina had noticed Emma's distance, smirking in her direction.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

Emma scoffed, waving her question off. "No, I am not afraid," she said.

Regina arched a questioning brow, "Are you sure? Because your distance speaks volumes."

"Alright, maybe I am. Why aren't you?" Emma said.

Regina continued stroking the horse. "I use to have a horse."

Of course, Emma thought, why hadn't I guessed that.

"Come closer," Regina said.

Emma slowly inched forward, wondering how this wasn't the last item on their list, and just what was the last item on that list, that she's still not allowed to see. Regina went for her hand, only for Emma to move away.

"No, I am not touching it," Emma said, folding her arms against her chest.

Regina took Emma's hand, "Don't be scared, horses are gentle creatures," she said.

Emma scoffed. "Tell that to this one, it looks as though he's seconds from kicking me."

Regina laughed, "That's because he can sense your nerves. Don't worry, they won't hurt you."

Emma doubted that very much, and she had to ride them, they weren't just going to be patting horses for the day.

"You know what Regina, I think you should ride with the stable guy, I'm just gonna wait here for you."

Regina frowned. "No."

Emma frowned, "What?"

"We are to do all listed items together. And this being one, we are to complete it together. So you'll just have to ride with me," Regina said, hoisting herself up onto the horse, and extending her hand for Emma to take.

"Ok, hang on. What the hell happened to the apartment Regina, you know that introverted woman I know. Who is this one?" Emma asked, not taking her extended hand just yet.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know, the stables have always comforted me. Now are you coming or do we both have to stand here?"

Emma sighed, she had no way of talking herself out of this, did she? Knowing that she didn't, Emma took Regina's hand and got up on the horse, noticing how far from the ground she was.

"Hang on," Regina said, grabbing the reigns of her horse.

"That's all right," Emma said, not knowing where exactly to place her hands.

"Suit yourself, walk on," Regina said, to the horse as they began to take off at a canter, soon going into a gallop. Emma squealed, and wrapped her arms around Regina. At first, Regina had tensed, until she relaxed and they rode around. Emma sat, pretty sure that she was holding Regina for dear life.

"Remind me to never do this again," Emma muttered, as she heard Regina laugh. "You're really soft."

Emma wanted to slap herself, why had she said that, though Regina was really soft. She's never felt such a softer human being before.

"Lotion, keeps the skin soft," Regina said.

"Oh ha-ha, Regina has jokes," Emma said, relieved that she made a joke of it.

"Hey, so what's next on the list?"

For a moment, Regina had not answered. "I believe you wanted a day at the pool, since it is not yet beach weather."

Emma nodded, leaning much closer to Regina, enjoying her warmth. Suddenly flashes of what she might look like in a bathing suit, flashed throughout her mind, causing Emma to squirm just a bit on the horse and lean away from Regina. Oh was she in for it now.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter_**

"Fire!"

Emma sprung from her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, heart pounding in her chest.

"Fire!" Ruby shouted, thrusting open Emma's bedroom door, "We have to go, now."

Emma nodded, throwing on a pair of pants, and making it out to the hall –where all the other neighbors were making their way to the staircase.

"Regina," Emma said.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Ooh, a pool day next, how will Emma survive?_**

 ** _And uh-oh a fire, that's not good._**

 ** _As always, let me know what you think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN:_**

 ** _Here is a long chapter, to tied you all over for my not having updated in three days, sorry for that._**

 ** _Todays topic, ending of their horseback riding date, bikini clad Regina, and a fire._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma had been enjoying the horseback riding, after she had gotten over her initial fear of the horse. She allowed Regina's warmth to comfort her, leaning against the brunette who had no complaint of they being so close to one another.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Regina said, as she got down from the horse, a smile on her face – one that Emma liked to see.

Emma shrugged. "It was all right, I don't think I'll ever be getting on another horse again but I guess, when in good company it's alright," she said, grinning at Regina. "Why don't we…" Emma had stopped speaking as she looked at her phone and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Apparently my roommates got into it, and I am needed at the diner. Granny doesn't want Ruby working. It's just like them to be so selfish," Emma growled, giving Granny a see you in fifteen, response.

Emma took notice of Regina's expression, she did not wear the beautiful smile she once wore, when she had gotten off of the horse. Now she held a look of disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

Regina shrugged. "That's alright, can't spend all of my time with you, can I," she said, beginning to walk in direction of Emma's bug. Emma wanted to choke Ruby.

…

"Don't speak to me," Emma hissed, as she stalked past Ruby –who exited the diner with a look of shame on her face.

"Em, I'm sorry," Ruby said, but Emma did not hear her nor did she want to as she entered the diner and went to work.

"What happened?" Emma asked Elsa.

Elsa gave a shrug. "I don't know. One minute I was telling her if she and Belle were going to go at it again tonight, to let me know and the next she was yelling at me. Granny, didn't want her to work and so that's where you came in. I'm sorry Em," Elsa said.

Emma rolled her eyes, "We need to do something about those two. Especially if we want to get any sleep. I am voting for tying them in a closet," she said.

Elsa nodded, wiping down the counter, "I am all for that," she said, "where were you anyway?"

"Horseback riding."

Emma worked her shift, thinking all thoughts of Regina and the way she had let her down. She recalled her saddened expression, and that had caused Emma to feel more than sad, and upset at her roommates. By the time she made it home, there was no talking to her as she collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep slumber, clothes and all.

"Fire!"

Emma sprang up from her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, heart pounding in her chest.

"Fire!" Ruby shouted, thrusting open Emma's bedroom door, "we have to go, now."

Emma nodded, throwing on a pair of pants, and making it out to the hall –where all the other neighbors were making their way to the staircase.

"Regina," Emma said, backing away from the staircase and heading back towards her apartment, banging on Regina's door. Regina opened in minutes, looking at her in confusion but Emma said nothing as she yanked her out of the apartment and down the stairs of the building. All members of the building watched from a distance as the firefighters went in and doused the flames.

"Emma?" Regina said, as Emma pulled off her sweater and put it in on Regina, having noticed she had dragged her out in only her pajamas and slippers.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think you would have had time to have put on clothes," Emma said. "And I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to cause you to feel bad."

Regina nodded, snuggling in the warm sweater Emma had put over her shoulders.

"It's fine. I was a bit disappointed," Regina said.

Emma sighed, "Yeah, there will be no more disturbances when you and I are out. Elsa and I are going to deal with Ruby and Belle, they need to sort through their issues once and for all, if not I'll have to move out."

Regina frowned, "You would move?" she asked.

Emma smirked, "Yeah, why? Would you miss me?"

A blush coated that of Regina's cheeks as she looked at Emma, "Yes, I would."

"All clear!" shouted the building's superintendent, causing both women to startle as they followed the masses into their building. Neither one said anything more on the subject as they went their separate ways for the night.

…

"Do you think its wise that we go to the pool, when the building almost burned down?" Elsa asked, standing in her bathing suit as Emma searched for her towel.

"Nah, it wasn't our fault, and luckily the fire was mostly contained Whale's apartment," Emma said, yanking her towel out of her closet. "I'll meet you downstairs, I'm going to check on Regina."

Elsa nodded, grabbing Ruby on the way out, Belle wouldn't be joining them once again Emma noted as she went next door to Regina's and knocked. In seconds had Regina opened.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked.

Regina arched a brow, "You do know I do not need to be escorted down to the pool area, it being in the building and all," she said, smirking at Emma.

"Just wanted to make sure that you were not backing out," Emma said, with a shrug.

"You are beginning to know me quite well," Regina sassed, folding her arms against her chest, "but lucky you checked because I don't feel…I don't know Emma, I don't want to go."

Emma vigorously shook her head, "Oh no, you're going, I got on a beast just for you."

"But Emma, my scars. No one has seen them, other than me. I don't want the others staring at me," Regina said, "they may have faded some, but they are nothing pretty."

Emma frowned, she had forgotten all about her scars. She should have known better than to suggest they go to the pool, and have Regina do something that is out of her comfort zone. Stepping forward, Emma tilted Regina's chin up at her.

"Listen, you're the most beautiful woman I know. Your scars, I've seen just the one but I can guarantee you, no one is going to judge you. And if they say something, they have me to deal with. Trust me," Emma said, staring into pools of chocolate brown eyes, that searched hers for reassurance.

Regina sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

"And if you feel uncomfortable we can go," Emma said, walking with Regina to the hall. They met with the other two down in the pool, Emma took off her shorts and tank top, standing in only her blue bikini, as she joined Ruby in the pool.

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked, having lost sight of her, when she had pulled off her tank top.

Ruby pointed, "There she goes, and oh my god is she hot," she said.

Emma looked at Regina who stood clad in a black bikini, her scars were noticeable but very subtle and only if one dared to stare at her –would they see them.

"Close your mouth," Ruby said, "chlorine is not good for your system."

Emma couldn't help it, Regina was gorgeous, olive skin glowing, curves in all the right places. Regina dipped herself in the pool, testing the water first with her toe before coming in entirely.

"See something you like?" Regina asked, in low tone of voice.

Emma shivered, "Uh, yeah, maybe," she stuttered, making sure to keep a distance from Regina, she didn't know what would happen if she stood close enough to her. "This is the last item on the list, right? That means you will now tell me that secret item."

Regina laughed, shaking her head. "Oh no Em-ma, it's not the last item. And come closer why so far away," she said.

Emma groaned, knowing that Regina was playing a very dangerous game with her. Emma slinked over, slowly, but keeping an inch between them.

"Wait, what else is on the list?" Emma asked.

"A picnic," Regina said.

Emma's frustration had been growing, she wanted to know that damn secret item and there Regina stood, telling her they had to go on a picnic in order for her to learn of the mystery item.

"Fine, you want a picnic, I will give you one," Emma said, feeling another leg rubbing up against her leg. She watched as Regina grinned, baring all teeth.

"Hey you two, why are you over here, all alone," Ruby asked, interrupting Regina from getting any closer to Emma, and causing Emma to glare at her.

"You have perfect timing Ruby, just perfect timing!" she shouted, swimming away from the pair frustratingly and hearing Regina laugh behind her.

…

"You know, you're not all innocent as you prove," Emma said, as they walked in the hallway back to their apartment.

"Oh really, and why would you say that?" Regina husked.

They stood before each other, just inches from closing in the small space between them.

"Because, unless that was someone else's leg I felt in the pool…"

"Emma!"

Both Regina and Emma startled apart from one another, as David had opened the door. Emma had not realized they stood in front of his apartment, in the background could she see Mary-Margret approaching and profusely apologizing.

"Forgive me Emma, I had not known it was suppose to be a secret," she said.

Both Regina and Emma looked at the woman in confusion, not understanding what was happening.

"Uh, David, what's going on?" Emma asked.

David sighed, "What I've been trying to tell you since the beginning of the week. Blanchard's been watching your friend, he knows she's here…"

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter._**

"I spoke with Henry, your uh dad, and he's assured me that there is a place, no one will find you," Emma said.

Regina nodded, she had not spoken since they had spoken to David and he told them everything.

"I want you to come with me."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **LET'S PLAY A GUESSING GAME: What do you think is Regina's secret item on her list?**

 **Hmm, what did Mary-Margret say?**

 **And uh-oh Regina has to go?**

 **Forgive me for taking so long to update, I am trying to find myself another freelancing job (Fingers Crossed), so that writing takes up much of my time.**

 **As always let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for** **reading :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**_AN:_**

 ** _Sorry i've been taking so long with updating. It's been rather hectic lately, and writing time for this story has been condensed._**

 ** _So i've decided that only on Tuesdays and Thursday will I be updating._**

 ** _Todays topics: Blanchard, and Leaving._**

 ** _And as a sorry for not having updated, will there be another chapter right after this one, so remember to click over to the other one._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Both Regina and Emma were ushered into the Nolan's apartment as they awaited an explanation as to what Mary-Margret rambled on about, and how did Blanchard know just where Regina happened to be.

"Ok, from the beginning would be nice David," Emma said, keeping her eyes on Regina –who had gone extremely pale since their hallway encounter, what worried Emma most happened to be the brunette's silence.

"Right, yeah. Okay, well you see. Mary-Margret here happened to overhear us speaking and she thought that what we spoke about was nothing more than just a conversation, not secretive or personal at all," David said, looking at his wife –who looked as though she wished to be eaten by their couch. "Anyway, Blanchard has been looking for Regina since that night, she escaped the hotel room. And when mentioning her name, had Mary-Margret against better judgment said she knew her and where she lived. Now his disappearance has been in part of him having been keeping an eye on your friend. See the last time his men failed him, so he has been doing it all himself."

Emma shivered, thinking how they've been watched for such a long time and she had not even noticed. All the while she and Regina have been out and about. All the while, she's been telling Regina not to worry about anything, that she was going to protect her. Emma felt as though she had failed. If only she had listened to David –when he wished to speak with her that first time, if only she had not been so damn stubborn and listened, then maybe they wouldn't be in this situation.

"Now here's where you will play a vital key role. My men want Blanchard. Apparently there's been an ongoing investigation as to how the second wife died. They've suspected Blanchard but haven't found any evidence. After hearing that I have been speaking with a person –who experienced a near fatal experience with him, have they thought that this time will they be able to capture him."

Emma didn't like it one bit.

"And what?" she asked, "you want Regina to go undercover, risk her life, just so you can capture that jerk?"

David shook his head. "No, of course not. We don't want any harm to come to your friend. But what we do want is for Regina to relocate. If she goes from this building, he will follow, and watch. Me and my men will be close by waiting. And sooner or later, he will make contact with her –seeing as he will believe that she has no idea he's been watching her."

Regina remained silent, as Emma vigorously shook her head. It wasn't going undercover but it was still risking her life.

"That's still putting her in harms way!" Emma shouted. "No way. I won't allow it. That man is dangerous, find another way to get him."

David somberly shook his head. "There is no other way, unless he decides to target another woman but he's not. He feels rejected by her, so he will stop to no avail to get her."

Silence engulfed the room as no one dared to speak forward. At last, Emma felt a hand touch her arm, causing her to look in Regina's direction.

"I will do it. He cannot hurt anyone else, and I cannot keep running, keep putting my life on hold because of some deranged man that could not accept no for an answer," Regina said. "I will do it, Mr. Nolan. Tell me what is an ideal place you believe I should go, so that it will be easier on you and your men."

Emma couldn't believe it. She opened and closed her mouth but no words came forward, leaving her to listen as David told her of a little town just outside of Boston limits –where he believed would be an ideal place and would be less of a spectacle.

"I do believe my father has some properties around that area, I am sure he can arrange for me to stay at one," Regina said.

David nodded. "Then it is settled. Emma will let me know when you leave and I will deal with the rest. Do not worry Regina, we will be keeping a close eye on you, nothing will happen."

Emma didn't believe him, she didn't believe that nothing would happen. It was a suicide mission, what they were planning to do. If he had managed to kidnap her the first time, one could not imagine what he would do next, Emma didn't even want to imagine it.

Having left the Nolan's apartment, both women went back to Regina's. Neither having spoken.

"C-Can you call my father, I don't believe I can talk without…" Regina paused, staring at Emma with fearful eyes.

Emma nodded, "Sure, don't worry about it."

She set herself to calling Henry, after explaining how she was just a friend of Regina's and what David had told them, did she listen as he searched for a place for his daughter to stay, and gave her all the directions. Returning to the room, where she found Regina all ready packing, Emma stopped by her door, not entering further.

"I spoke with Henry, your uh dad, and he's assured that there is a place, no one would find you," Emma said.

Regina nodded, keeping her back towards Emma, before facing her and delivering a set of words that shocked the blonde.

"I want you to come with me."

Emma was not sure how to answer or if she should in fact pack up her things, ignore the fact that she still had classes to attend, a job, friends next door who would wonder, as to why she's suddenly leaving, and go with Regina. As much as she wanted to give her a response right then and there, truthfully Emma had to think about it.

"I'm sorry, that was terribly inconsiderate of me. You have friends here, a job, you're still attending school, as am I, oh god, what am I going to do about school. I am just a few months from graduating, how am I going to suddenly not attend," Regina said, as Emma realized how everything was beginning to hit her in that moment.

"Hey," Emma softly said, taking Regina's hands in hers. "Everything's going to be fine. We still have time to discuss everything and plan accordingly."

Regina's tear glistening eyes looked into Emma's green ones.

"Are…are you coming with me?" she asked in hoarse voice.

Emma nodded. She couldn't let her do it alone as much as she thought about it. If anything she had been the one to tell Regina to go after Blanchard and get him put away, now that that opportunity looked them in the face, she couldn't let her do it all alone. What kind of friend, and potentially more than a friend, would she be?

"Yes, I am going with you."

Regina nodded, crushing Emma in an tight embrace, for the first time not feeling so hopeless.

* * *

 **Preview, Next Chapter:**

Emma looked to Regina –who held up a map. Apparently the place they were going wasn't on any GPS.

"Where are we going again?" Emma asked, not having even heard of their new place of temporary residence.

"Uh, I believe it's called Storybrooke," Regina said. Emma frowned, never having heard of the place. "It's quite hidden."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Bet you guys didn't see that coming. Because I didn't haha.**_

 _ **Hmm, I wonder what our two ladies will get up to while out of town?**_

 _ **Remember click over to the next update.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_AN:_**

 ** _Oh My Goodness, Two Updates! Don't get use to it._**

 ** _As said in the other page before this one. Updates to this story will now be on Tuesday and Thursdays._**

 ** _Todays Topic: Leaving, Elsa not happy, Ruby and sexy underwear, StoryBrooke._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma had delayed entering her apartment, trying to decide how best to tell her friends, that she would be going away for a time with Regina. She couldn't lie to them. But she couldn't tell them the truth, could she?

"Hey Em, why the long face?" Ruby asked, as she entered the apartment. Emma took notice that none of Ruby's belongings were strewn around the living room, causing her to assume that she and Belle had fixed their relationship.

"Uh, you've moved back into your room?" Emma asked, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, Belle and I are working on communicating better. Though we are not more than friends."

At least the apartment wouldn't be world war three, though she wouldn't be living there for some time, thought Emma, as she frowned.

"Could you get the others, I have to tell you guys something," Emma said. Ruby complied, gathering both Elsa and Belle into the living room, waiting for what Emma had to tell them. In seconds had it all spilled out of Emma's mouth, she not leaving one detail out.

When she had been done, were the three all staring at her with mouths wide open and wide eyes staring at her.

"You could have told us Em, you could have trusted us, we wouldn't have told a soul. It's only the four of us. We could have helped you guys," Ruby said, "poor Regina, going through all of that on her own. No wonder she was a frightened lamb when she met us that first time."

They all chuckled at the way Ruby called Regina a lamb.

"She didn't want me to say anything, and I didn't want to go against her trust. But now with everything, I figured its best you all know, so that you wouldn't think that I left because of you," Emma said.

Elsa frowned. "What about school Emma, we're close to graduation. I understand that this is all huge news. But… you shouldn't put your schooling at risk, just for her."

Both Ruby and Belle looked at Elsa in shock. They had thought, she had gotten over Emma, especially seeing that she had been very close to Regina.

"Elsa, how could you say that. Regina needs help, she needs friends. Emma is doing the right thing," Ruby said.

Emma thanked her friend as Elsa shrugged.

"I am only saying the truth. Emma shouldn't endanger her diploma," Elsa said.

Emma shook her head, that having been one of her thoughts, but she would talk to her professors, hopefully there was a way for her to continue her schooling as Elsa has taken to badgering her about.

"I have to pack, we're leaving in two days," Emma said.

Ruby followed Emma into her room, telling her what she should wear, and putting all her nice looking underwear on her bed.

"What am I going to use that for?" Emma asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You are going to be away with our attractive neighbor, who has a thing for you. It's obvious that she does. And who knows what could ensue. You need to look nice on top and underneath your clothing. Don't be hard headed Emma," Ruby said, packing all she had deemed suitable for Emma to wear into her bag, including a bathing suite, just in case.

"What am I going to do with you," Emma joked.

Ruby shrugged. "You love me, suck it up."

Emma shook her head, continuing her packing, she really didn't know how long it was going to take them to catch Blanchard, nor how long it would take that slimy man to make the first move. But as long as she got to spend time with Regina, she was not complaining.

…

To Emma's relief, all of Elsa's badgering had been useless. Her professor had reassured her that she could complete the rest of her diploma online. But unlike her, Regina had to take extension classes at a local community college, wherever they were going, because Emma was still not sure where they were headed.

Emma looked to Regina –who held up a map. Apparently the place they were going wasn't on any GPS.

"Where are we going again?" Emma asked, not having even heard of their new place of temporary residence.

"Uh, I believe it's called Storybrooke," Regina said. Emma frowned, never having heard of the place. "It's quite hidden."

Yeah, she had that right, Emma thought as she continued driving, following Regina's directions.

"Are you going to miss your home?" Regina asked, after several seconds of silence. In reality, Emma had not thought of the apartment as home, she thought of it as a place she lived, with her friends of course, but it wasn't home.

"Yeah, I'll miss the badgering of Ruby and Belle, not to mention Elsa's snoring habits," Emma joked, watching as Regina frowned. "But I don't regret coming with you. It should be fun."

Fun being the relative term, considering three cars behind them were David and the rest of his men following them. And who knew behind what car, did Blanchard stood driving.

…

By the time, Emma made it past the town sign that read Storybrooke, had her eyes been threatening to shut themselves.

"Regina, when your father said he had a place for you to stay, I assumed it was, oh I don't know –one of those small houses we passed. Not this massive mansion," Emma said, staring up at the mansion on 108 Mifflin street.

Regina shrugged. "We want Blanchard to know that I am here. Why not the biggest house in this small town," she said.

Emma nodded, putting her yellow bug in the driveway as Regina got out of the car. She looked at the mansion, wondering if it was just as big in the inside as it was on the outside. She had been seconds from getting out, when she noticed a slip of paper in the passenger seat. Picking it up, did she read the last item on Regina's list.

" **KISS EMMA SWAN."**

* * *

 ** _PREVIEW: NEXT CHAPTER._**

"What is this Emma?" asked Regina, staring at the backyard with bright eyes.

Emma shrugged. "This is the picnic you've requested."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Finally the last item on Regina's list is revealed._**

 ** _What do you think Emma will do?_**

 ** _Don't forget to read the update before this one._**

 ** _As always let me know what you all think, who's still with this story?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**AN:**_

 _ **As promised an update on Tuesday!**_

 ** _Let me know what you all think._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma could not wrap her mind around what she had read. Regina wanted to kiss her. Regina liked her. Maybe Ruby was right, she thought as she got out of the car and entered the house, keeping the list tucked away in her pocket for safe keeping.

"This place is huge," Emma said, setting down their bags and looking around.

Regina nodded. "Lucky I have someone here. I would have been lonely in this big place," she said.

Emma nodded, yeah then you wouldn't have anyone to kiss, she thought as she caught Regina staring at her.

"Emma, are you alright?" she asked. "You seem a bit flushed."

You would be too, if I told you that I found out what you want to do and am contemplating just how to go about and kiss you, Emma thought as she shook her head.

"Yes, I'm fine just a bit tired. It was a long drive," Emma said, "I'm going to call David and tell him that we've arrived just fine."

Regina nodded. "That's fine."

The pair separated as Emma went about upstairs, she found the rooms quickly deciding to take what she assumed to be a guest room and leave Regina with the larger room. She sent a text to David, telling them that they had arrived at the house, and were fine. Laying back against the bed, she got to thinking, there stood only one item on the list before the kiss, and she knew juts how to give that to her.

The playing of a violin wafted its way into the room as Regina played downstairs, she had not noticed the brunette had brought along her instrument. With the soothing music swaying all through the house, Emma had fallen asleep, startled when she had woken to Regina looking over her.

"Sorry, I only came to ask if you would like something to eat," Regina said, shying away from Emma as she had not meant to startle her.

"It's alright. Do we even have anything in this house?" Emma asked, not sure they even had food.

Regina shook her head, "Nope, we'll have to buy some. I guess it gives us a good time to walk around the town, get acquainted with those about."

Emma grunted, she didn't want to acquaint herself with anyone. She worried that would only draw Blanchard out into discovering Regina all the more quickly. But she knew she couldn't keep Regina locked away in the house, if he followed that would only give him cause to enter the house and kidnap her or worst –when she wasn't around.

"I guess it's a trip to the grocery store," Emma said.

…

The town Emma noticed, looked a bit frozen in time as though they had not moved past the eighties maybe. But it was quaint and in literal walking distance of almost everything, which Emma didn't mind.

They walked throughout the grocery store, Regina scolded Emma each time she would toss in something unhealthy into their basket.

"But Regina, how do you expect me to live without the sugary goodness that is unhealthy breakfast cereal," Emma whined as Regina put back a box of frootloops on the shelf.

"You, Emma Swan are a child, and I will not have that stuff in the house. Besides I can just make breakfast," Regina said.

Emma pouted, following along. She then went about taking a box of Poptarts from the shelf only for Regina to take them out.

"Oh no woman, you've already messed with one of my breakfast treats. You will not mess with my Poptarts, we are buying them and that's that," Emma said, taking two boxes off the shelf and continuing on with Regina shaking her head behind her but chuckling at the way the blonde had stormed off. Finding it amusing that she had not seen that side of Emma, she wondered what other side of Emma would she see while they lived together.

…

Unfortunately all fun and games had to end, when Regina had gone off to school the following day, leaving Emma to begin her planning. She only had three hours to pull together the perfect picnic, and she wasn't going to ruin it.

Emma had made sure to make something that she would not burn, which meant they would be eating sandwiches, the easiest thing she knew how to put together besides cereal and Poptarts that is.

And when the hour hit for Regina to return, had Emma just finished setting up a blanket in the backyard, and rushed into the house to greet Regina.

"Hey, how was school?" Emma asked, just to keep her cool.

Regina shrugged. "Fine. Though I do not see how they view that professor adequate to teach a composing class if the man does not know how to compose about anything," she said.

Emma nodded, "Do you know how to write music?" she asked.

"Yes, a bit," Regina said, watching as Emma shifted from side to side. "Emma, what's wrong? Has David told you something, is it Blanchard?"

Emma shook her head, "No, no, it's none of that."

"Then what is it?" Regina asked.

"Come with me."

Emma guided Regina out to the backyard, feeling quite satisfied with the job she had done.

"What is this Emma?" asked Regina, staring at the backyard with bright eyes.

Emma shrugged. "This is the picnic you've requested."

"It's nice," Regina said, "where did you get the lights from?"

Emma waved as though it were nothing. "Oh you know, David owes us for moving here all of a sudden. And I figured that you needed something nice to keep your mind off of everything and you can now cross this off your list," she said.

Regina didn't know what to say, following Emma to take a seat on the blanket.

"Thank you Emma, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me and sweet," she said, taking the sandwich Emma passed her.

"Oh you know, I try. But your welcome," Emma said, "I would have made Poptarts but seeing as you don't like them, I refrained from such."

Regina chuckled, taking a bite out of her sandwich and moaning at the taste, causing Emma to squirm on the blanket at the sound that came from Regina.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…this is a good sandwich," Regina stuttered, dabbing the corners of her mouth, and blushing furiously.

"It's no problem," Emma said, popping a grape in her mouth.

They remained in companionable silence, eating and watching as the lights Emma strung around the tree, with David's help began to glow as the sun had set and they were sitting in the softly light garden.

"Uh…Regina," Emma said, suddenly feeling very nervous, "I…I found this." She handed Regina the list, watching as brown eyes lit up.

"Did you read it?" Regina asked.

"Yes," she said, "are you...is it…"

A surging Regina pressed their lips together, fiercely kissing her, and silencing Emma –who had delayed in reaction before realizing what was happening and kissing Regina back, twisting her fingers through her raven hair, feeling her tongue swipe against Regina's and a moan came from the petite brunette who had long abandoned her spot on the blanket and had found herself seated on Emma's lap.

The pair broke apart with a _pop_ of their lips, catching their breath as Emma wondered how soon would she be able to do that again.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to find myself getting so caught up in the moment," Regina said, shifting herself from the Emma's lap, only for her to feel slender fingers keeping her in place.

"You never have to apologize for doing that ever," Emma said, capturing her lips once more. Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be all that bad, Emma thought.

* * *

 ** _Preview: Next Chapter._**

"Uh, would you find it too much if I asked to sleep in here tonight?" Emma asked, "I haven't gotten use to sleeping alone."

"Only if you're going to sleep in the bed with me and not on the floor," Regina said.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Hey guys, don't be shy to let me know if there is anything you want to see with our two lovely ladies._**

 ** _Finally a kiss!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_AN:_**

 ** _This one is just a bit of fluff._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma's smile did not leave her face especially as she straightened up the garden, folded the blanket and shut off the stringed lights. Regina had gone off to bed, having class in the morning. But even with her smile, Emma could not sleep, she had been having much difficulty trying to sleep since the day they had arrived, the whole being at a new place and all.

She then got out of bed, gathered her courage and went over to Regina's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Regina said.

Emma entered, standing awkwardly in the door, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Uh, would you find it too much if I asked to sleep in here tonight?" Emma asked, "I haven't gotten use to sleeping alone."

"Only if you're going to sleep in the bed with me and not on the floor," Regina said.

Emma nodded, feeling relieved that Regina had not looked at her funny or told her no. Though she had mentioned once that should they share a bedroom once again, she can share the bed.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked Regina, scooting over in the bed, and gently patting the area next to her. Emma climbed in, pulling up her side of the blanket.

"Uh yeah, it comes from my time in foster care. Each time I moved to a new place, I always find it difficult to get use to and sleep, guess it still hasn't gone," Emma said, looking into Regina's chocolate brown eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged, looking away. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. You know, we're already dealing with enough."

Regina shook her head. "That doesn't matter. You have to be comfortable as well. I'm sorry that I asked you to come, had I known I…"

Emma took Regina's hand in hers, playing with her fingers.

"Don't feel bad. I wanted to come, it was my choice. Don't feel bad, ever," Emma said.

Regina nodded. "Okay," she muttered, squeezing Emma's hand in reassurance.

"Alright, we need to get some sleep. You have school in the AM and I have, well I have nothing…maybe I'll just lounge around," Emma said, suddenly realizing, she was going to need something to do while in town. Her next assignments for school had yet to be emailed to her and she didn't have online class for two days. She was going to need something to occupy her time.

"I heard from David, that sheriff Graham is looking for someone just temporarily at the station. Maybe that will interest you," Regina said, laying against Emma's chest. She's never been one for physical contact all things considered with her past but with Emma has she felt that she can allow herself to be touched and respond.

"I just might look into that, though I am not sure what I can do at the police station. I don't have a background in any of that," Emma said, "besides we are not staying here permanently and since when do you talk to David?"

Regina nodded. "I know, just trying to keep you occupied is all and he swung by the school to check up on me," she quipped, allowing silence to envelope the room as she lay with Emma.

Emma enjoyed the contact, enjoyed the fact that she had not had to ask Regina if embracing her was fine. She's noticed just how less conscious the brunette's becoming and is she very happy about that. Listening to the soft snores around the room, did Emma take in the relaxed face of Regina –who soundlessly slept within her embrace and thinking she just might look into that position.

…

The next morning, Emma found herself in town –walking towards the station. She walked in, looking around and spotted David talking to who she assumed was sheriff Graham.

"Hey Emma, what brings you by?" David said, "Graham this is Emma, the one who came to me about Blanchard. You know the one I told you about, she's pretty good. You should give her a chance, she has a thing for finding people."

Graham stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Emma, I'm Graham. David here has told me a lot about you. You got him into looking for Blanchard and led him into knowing that there had been a leak and all. That's impressive."

Emma tried not to blush at all the compliments. "Uh thanks, but you know I don't have any experience, still in school and all," she said.

Graham waved that off. "It's a small town Emma, nothing really happens here. Besides it's only two days, not full time."

Emma considered it, it did give her something to do.

"Are you offering me the position, then?" Emma asked.

Graham nodded. "Yeah, if you want it, it's yours," he said, "but be warned, you will not be catching Blanchard, more like catching dogs and probably getting cat's out of trees."

Emma shrugged, it was for the best. Should she catch Blanchard –she would ring his neck, murdering him.

"Then when do I start?"

…

"Regina, are you home?" Emma singsong as she entered the house, shutting the door behind her.

"In the kitchen," called Regina, "why so happy, might I ask?"

Emma grinned, putting her arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"I did as you suggested and went to speak with sheriff Graham, though David was there as well. And I took the position. You're looking at a two day deputy," Emma said.

Regina grinned, turning to face her. "That's great. Do you get a uniform?"

Emma corked a brow. "Am I sensing that you Regina Mills, like a woman in uniform?"

Regina laughed, swatting Emma playfully. "Maybe. Lunch will be ready, take a seat. Lucky for you that ridiculous music composition professor has cancelled two days of classes. I am sensing he has decided to pursue other endeavors."

Emma laughed. "I am beginning to realize that you are something, Regina Mills."

* * *

 _ **Preview: Next Chapter.**_

"Emma that's him. That's Blanchard," Regina gasped, hiding behind Emma as she had frozen in fear.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Alright, I know I promised to update every Tuesday and Thursdays but just bare with me. Things are always getting in the way, when I want to sit and write._**

 ** _In further news, should any of you want to know what I am doing or about my other writings, go into my bio and click on the link to follow my blog. I may even post short snippets of SQ because why not right, SwanQueen Rules!_**

 ** _Promotional advertising aside, like aways tell me what you think. I love hearing from you all, it always makes my day._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_AN:_**

 ** _I have found my muse after it fled. Finally! And I am sooo sorry for not having updated in so long._**

 ** _Read below for more._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

It had only been some two weeks when Emma finally noticed that Graham had been right, she wasn't going to do anything exciting as deputy and if she did get a call, it was to take a dog or cat out of a tree or find Pongo, Storybrooke's therapist Archie's dog. The job was slow, and as she had begun to fall asleep in came Regina, all smiles.

"So this is what you do, you sleep on the job," Regina said, standing in front of the desk Emma occupied.

Emma shrugged. "Can you blame me, it's a slow day and these computers haven't been updated since the 90's I think or maybe the 80's –who knows," she said, having played numerous rounds of solitaire.

"You're lucky I am here to rescue you," Regina said, "that is when your five minutes of deputing are up and you're free to go."

Emma frowned, she didn't want to wait five more minutes in order to spend time with Regina, though they weren't past anything more than the heated make-out session that led to a few touches here and there, she enjoyed her a lot of time with Regina.

"Please, Graham won't mind that I leave now, no ones in distress," Emma said, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on.

"What won't I mind?" asked Graham, entering the station just in time.

"That you are now here, and my time is up. See you, Graham," Emma said, pulling Regina out of the station before they could be stopped but that had not worked to Emma's advantage as Graham had called for them both.

"Has David found anything?" Graham asked, "they haven't contacted me in a while and I figured you two knew something."

Both Regina and Emma shook their heads, they knew nothing. David had occasionally text Emma but has given no answer if he knows anything concerning that damn man of Blanchard.

"No, nothing yet. We're hoping that he has decided against targeting Regina and hid in a hole," Emma said, preferring that man in a ditch.

"Don't worry, he'll find him soon enough," Graham said.

Regina nodded, she didn't want to spend her day talking about Blanchard.

"Yeah, we'll see you," Emma said, taking Regina once more by the hand and leading her out of the station. She had caught the tense posture of the brunette and knew she didn't want to speak about that man.

"So, what did you have planned?" Emma asked, once they were out of the station.

Regina grinned, lacing her fingers with Emma's. "Well I thought since it is a nice day, we go get ice cream, walk around town," she said.

The town had been growing on both Emma and Regina, they enjoyed the fact everyone knew them, the tight knit community, and the quietness of it all.

"Sounds good to me," Emma said.

Five minutes later were the pair of them choosing which flavor of ice cream they wanted and walking through town, when Emma felt Regina stop.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at a pale stricken Regina.

"Emma that's him. That's Blanchard," Regina gasped, hiding behind Emma as she had frozen in fear.

Emma looked in the direction Regina had continued staring, eyeing the man with greying hair, who could be the age of their father or maybe grandfather. It took her will not to walk up to him and punch him. But Blanchard had not been looking in their direction as he peered through a shop window.

"We're going back to the house and calling David," Emma said, having spun to face Regina –who nodded.

So much for their nice day, Emma thought as they had begun to walk past the pawn shop –when its door opened.

"Its my understanding that you are running from someone, and I think I can help you."

Emma look the man up and down, he had a cane in hand, black suit and tie, and smiled maliciously at them.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that," spat Emma, peeking quickly to make sure that Blanchard was not looking in their direction.

"This is… well, you can say that this is my town. I own about every building, and it would be poor character on my part not to know just who enters and why. And you two have quite the interesting story."

Emma didn't like the feeling this guy was giving them.

"And just who are you?" asked Regina, having found her voice.

"Oh, I am Gold. If you two wish to get rid of your little problem, let me know. I can help," Gold said.

Emma frowned, thinking it too good an offer but it would be much better than locking him up as David had planned, she thought.

"No, thanks, not interested," Emma said.

Gold shrugged. "Suit yourself Miss Swan, but in case you change your mind, I am always here," he said, reentering the shop.

Both Emma and Regina looked at each other before walking away, both were considering all that Gold had said. Especially Regina, who wanted to live that of a normal life, no more hiding.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter._**

"If we do take this deal, what do I have to do?"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Okay, I really wasn't going to take this story in the direction that I am with bringing Gold, that just happened and I figured why not go with it._**

 ** _Tell me what you guys think._**

 ** _And OH MY GOODNESS, are any of you still watching the show? I am, and loved such a beautiful ending to that chapter of Once. Go to my blog in my bio to read more about what I thought of the show for six years._**

 ** _If any of you want to talk about Once let me know, PM me. I need friends in this fandom, hey even if you stopped watching the show too, I don't mind._**

 ** _Once again tell me what you guys think, I'm sorry it took so long to update._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_AN:_**

 ** _I know, I am awful. So sorry for having up and left you all. Life got in the way._**

 ** _While I was supposed to be working on writing a story, totally unrelatable to this one, this popped in my head. It is a short filler chapter but I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma mulled over the offer, silently rotating it in her mind, allowing it to roast and stew until it bubbled over, confiscating all her thoughts. Gold could get rid of Blanchard for them. He could get them out of the trouble they're in but it came with a catch, she knew it. Emma's detector had gone off when standing just in front of the creepy man. But…it was tempting, to say the least.

Freeing Regina.

Being happy with Regina.

Not worrying.

Oh, was it tempting.

"Graham, what do you know about a man named Gold?" Emma asked, while on her shift at the station.

Graham had entered, having been gone chasing Pongo, who Emma learned was the dog to therapist Archie – who enjoyed running loose all the time.

"Uh, not much. He practically owns everything in town. Not a man you want to cross paths with. But genuinely keeps to himself," Graham responded, "why?"

Emma shrugged, not daring to get into details. "I just passed by his shop and figured I'd ask you. Simply curious was all."

Graham nodded.

Emma eyed the clock, noting that her break stood just a minute away. She gathered her jacket, tossed it on and told Graham she would be on her break, almost running out of the station. Graham laughed, having noted in the short time he's gotten to know Emma, that she enjoys her food.

She paced just across the street, wondering should she or should she not. The damn questions plagued her mind. Shouldn't she or should she? Whispering a short to hell with it, Emma entered Gold's pawn show, hearing the bells signal her entry and earning that of Mr. Gold's attention.

"Ah, Miss Swan, I knew it would be you who entered my shop. Couldn't resist the offer, could you?" he mocked in that soft tone of his, a smile lifting his lips, showing just how pleased with himself he stood.

Emma already regretted entering but she knew if was for the best. It was for Regina, she kept telling herself.

"If we do take this deal, what do I have to do?" she asked, just cutting to the chase, not wanting to tango around the situation any longer.

Gold grinned a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat himself.

"It would be nothing drastic. But I do have it on good authority, you, Miss Swan are quite capable of finding people and I need you to find my son for me. You see, my wife in a jealous rage took him, and I do not know where she's taken him."

Emma sensed that he told the truth, he wasn't lying to her.

"Uh-huh, and do you have any idea where they were last?" Emma asked, not yet agreeing to anything.

"Yes, it seems she has taken him to New York. Now I need you to get him back to me," Gold said.

Emma eyed him, chewing her lip. "You are aware that that's kidnapping, right?"

Gold waved a hand at her statement. "Pft… she has kidnapped him, you are only returning him to his frightened papa."

Emma couldn't believe the logic he attempted to put behind what he asked her to do, should she accept the deal.

"Why not get him yourself?" Emma asked.

Gold then tapped his leg. She had noticed that he had walked with a cane but knew better than to question it.

"Injured in war. Best to send someone young, fresh," he said. He then faced her, "So do we have a deal, Miss Swan?"

Emma took a deep breath, sticking out her hand, "We have a deal. You get rid of our problem and I bring your son back. Simple."

Only Emma knew this was not going to be simple. Especially when she mentioned it to Regina.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter._**

"Emma, that is kidnapping. You are taking a boy from his mother!" shouted Regina.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I take it, Regina is not going to take it well, coming up next._**

 ** _As always let me know what you think. Kind words make me update loads faster. Seriously, I am not just saying that._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_AN:_** ** _Hey, lovely people. I am soo sorry to have left you all without an update for so long. As usual life got in the way._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this update. Review please, get my muse going for this story once again._**

 ** _Read below for a question that I am going to ask pertaining to this story._**

 ** _Forgive any mistakes I may have made._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, sadly._**

 ** _Todays topics. Our favorite ladies first fight. UH-OH!_**

* * *

Regina welcomed Emma, she could see the blondes troubled expression as she took a seat in the living room.

"Emma, are you alright?" she asked.

She wondered if she had by chance run into Blanchard. Emma on the other hand stewed. Since her meeting with Gold, she has been trying to find a way to tell Regina what she agreed to do for the man in exchange that he deal with their issue.

"Uh, Regina, I did something," Emma muttered.

Regina's heart clenched, she worried what Emma could have done that caused her to seem extremely worried.

"Go on, tell me," she said, waiting for Emma's response.

Emma took in a deep breath and stared the brunette directly in the eye.

"I agreed to a deal with Gold, in exchange that he help with Blanchard."

Regina nodded. "What did you agree to?" she asked.

"I-I agreed to return his son to him."

Regina found nothing wrong with what Emma told her. Only she then decided to ask the most important question.

"How are you going to get him and from whom?" she asked.

Now that was the hard part, Emma had to tell her.

"Gold explained that his wife, the kid's mother took him from well, Gold. And I agreed to get him from her."

Regina's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she had heard coming out of Emma's mouth. "Emma, that is kidnapping. You are taking a boy from his mother!" shouted Regina.

Yeah, Emma figured Regina was going to react in such a way but she did not expect the shouting.

"I-I know but Regina, this is the only way we can get you out of this situation. The only way to get you away from that man!" explained Emma. "I agreed to do this to help you."

Regina couldn't take it. She couldn't understand how Emma could have been so, so…there was not a word at the moment to explain Emma and her actions. She couldn't understand it.

"No, Emma, you're going about it the wrong way. Don't you remember that when I told you about my scars, I told you the way in which I had gotten them. How Blanchard had kidnapped me. That is exactly what you are doing in getting this boy. You are doing what that man did to me."

Emma shook her head. "No, I am not. What Blanchard did to you is totally different. He kidnapped you to force you into a marriage that you didn't want. I am not going to harm the kid, I am just going to return him to his father. That's it."

"And why did his mother feel the need to take him away from his father in the first place? Did you not stop to think about that?" Regina asked. "Did you for a moment stop to think about the reasons that woman left and took her child? No, you didn't."

Emma felt horrible. She bowed her head, not being able to look Regina in the eye.

"I was trying to help you."

"Yeah at the risk of someone else."

Regina walked away, she couldn't stand in front of Emma. She had to think for a moment. She felt the stinging of tears as she closed the door to her room, thinking how that man was ruining their lives. Down below, she heard the slamming of the front door. Emma had left her.

* * *

 ** _Preview: Next Chapter._**

"Please, you have to listen to me!" Emma shouted, demanding her attention. "Just listen, that is all I am asking you!"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _Any guesses as to who Emma is talking to?_**

 ** _Now to the real question. Would any one of you dears like to read excerpts from the actual book I was writing that inspired this fanfic? The book has been pushed to the side for the moment. But if any of you are interested to read it, I can post it on my blog. So, let me know._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Thank you for reading :)_**


End file.
